Alessandra of Troy
by KyraSif
Summary: Alessandra was different and Achilles knew that. She was hard, intimidating, a bit arrogant, and one of the best warriors who ever walked in the earth. She was different and Achilles liked that. Very much.
1. The name that will last

First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Alessandra.

And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if become confused.

* * *

That night, the loud cries of Queen Hecuba were heard by all the enclosures, and inhabitants of the castle. The rain was strong and dense out there and ribombantes thunder seemed to want to blow up the earth.

The woman's hair was caught to his face and neck, the body flooded by a thick layer of sweat.  
She yelled again, a loud, frightening sound, blood-curdling.

"Please, my Queen" begged the midwife of pale skin, and silver hair. "Keep pushing. I can already see the head! "

Hecuba took a deep breath before nodding. However she growled, "By the Gods! Why this is hurting so much this time?"

The King and Queen had been blessed with a healthy baby boy, now four summers, Prince Hector - Heir of Troy -, however, the childbirth of that was easy to implement and within a few hours, the child came to world, a peaceful night, so different from _that_. That intimidating night!

"I know, my Lady, I know it hurts," said the midwife. "But continue. Push. Push! "

And she did so, producing a roar that echoed through the empty corridors and finally being received by loud, guttural and beautiful the cry of a newborn. She felt fall back, her back resting uncomfortably against the soft cushions.

King Priam entered the room, watching the scene around him and walked proudly to the edge of his wife exhausted.

"It's a girl, Your Majesties." Midwife notified, with the once pale face acquiring a soft shade of pink on the cheeks due to happiness. "A Princess for Troy."

Carefully, the old woman wiped all the fragile baby's body blood residios, cutting the umbilical cord, wrapping it in a warm blanket all white with a soft blue bar of royalty.  
She gave the baby to the mother anxious, and with a deep bow to her superiors, she left the room preparing to go break the news of the arrival of the new princess to everyone who wanted to hear.

Priam and Hecuba knew that would love, forever, the moment they put their eyes on the chubby face of their little daughter. She was presented with deep color pink lips, a small button nose and almond-shaped eyes. The princess also had a very dark tuft of hair that later would be almost ebony.

"What will be her name, my dear?" Priam asked his wife, having he already named their first child and seen fit to be his wife to name such innocent beauty, resting in her arms.

Hecuba acquired a thoughtful expression as she watched the sleeping face of her daughter. "How about... Amábile? After all, our girl is lovely as is the meaning of the name. "

"Amábile ... _Amábile_ ..." The King tested the name letting it scroll through his tongue.

Somehow it did not fit.

"I don't think that "

But he didn't finish, because the rumble of thunder, and the burst of light that followed, the princess opened her eyes.

Large dark brown eyes with strange tones, yet beautiful, red.

 _Red!_

 _That would mean that ...? Lord Ares ..._ Hecuba sighed trembling and panting.

She shook her head quickly and said, "No, Am bile didn't fit." And lifting it up slightly, continued. "Her name is Alessandra, because it will be that one day it will become. A warrior. "

" _A defender of men_ ..." Priam added, in a deep voice.

And so, the story of Alessandra began. It began with a name, a simple name, but that name would prevail for decades and centuries. Would last millennia.

One day, everyone would know the story of Alessandra, the Trojan Princess and the blessed of Ares, the God of War.


	2. Sparta

Hello :) I want to thank those who followed and favorited 'tthe history, honestly I don had high hopes that someone would read.

 **Arianna Le Fay:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy your reading and sorry for my english!

* * *

A few days ago, when the sun showed on the horizon, bringing with him the orange colors of the dawn, a beautiful and large ship anchored in the port of Sparta. On the same ship, it was possible to find a crew of sailors and soldiers, all ready to help and protect the princes of Troy.

The Trojan journey to Sparta was merely and purely professional. After several years of struggle, Menelaus proposed, finally, a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. They were all warmly received by King Menelaus and Queen Helen. Despite all the smiles and flattering words, it was possible to smell by far the arrogance that King gave off. Showed his wife as a mere trophy and all this was due to the fact that she was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world - if not the most beautiful - with her long blond hair and blue eyes.

As no surprise, Prince Paris, the youngest of three children of Troy, have seemed to fall for her charms and shy glances. And that was something that bothered her siblings deeply. Unfortunately, Paris looked distracted face the terrors of the world, always devoting his attention to attract and be attracted by various and different types of women. He didn't know what was the hard life and the cruelty of the Man outside the walls of his kingdom.

There was celebration and joy today at the Palace of Sparta. Everybody was talking in high excited voice, the theme being banal things like, "Have you tasted this wine? Divine! Must be of Dionysus own personal inventory." Or, " When do you think come the dancers?"

There was a sound beating on the table to get attention. King Menelaus stood up, spreading his arms in a friendly gesture. "Princes of Troy, on our last night together, Queen Helen and I salute you."

Prince Hector nodded slightly. He was a beautiful man with curly brown hair and eyes the same color.  
His brother Paris was very like it, having inherited the same hair and eyes, and acquired milder expressions. He was completely taken by the beauty of Helen and no one but his brother and sister seemed to notice.

"We've had our conflicts before, it's true." Said Menelaus. "We fought many battles, Sparta and Troy. And fought well!" Support screams were launched all over the table. "But I have always respected your father. "And this was true.

With the words, a sincere smile appeared for the first time in that night on the lips of Princess Alessandra.

Alessandra had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Her parents knew they had been blessed with a strong and pretty woman since she was born on the night of the storm. Throughout her childhood, she had been a quiet child. More quiet than normal. She didn't cry much as a baby, than necessary. When she has learned to talk and walk, she always followed her older brother for whom harbored a deep admiration and love. Shortly before reaching adolescence, she knew she had to take a turn in her life and don't let the rules are dictated. Her own reddish-brown eyes have showed that never follow anyone's orders in her young age. One day, after seeing that Hector would train again, she followed too. She saw and listened attentively every tactic and maneuver that had taught him, and at night, she sneak up from her room, leave the palace and went to the training site, repeating with determination everything she had seen. Then, when the sky gave air to clear, guarded the wooden sword with which trained and disappeared from the site as if she had never been routine continued for a few more months, until, she finally appeared alongside of Hector and their father who were talking, and in a quiet voice, but strong, Alessandra said: " I will learn to fight." and that was any question.

To say that the two have been shocked was an understatement. Hector decidedly refused, stamped his foot, shook his head and said no very firmly. But his efforts didn't serve anything when he saw his father nodded. He didn't understand why his father agreed. Surely he could tell that Alessandra could be seriously injured. But there was something in the eyes of King Priam - an inexplicable understanding -, that Hector would only assimilate in a matter of years.

His sister had been touched by the gods in some way. Maybe it was the almost divine beauty that Alessandra had. Who had given Helen the title of most beautiful woman who had stepped the earth, surely had never set the eyes on the Trojan Princess. Maybe it was the intelligence she showed in the smallest gestures.

However, it became clear that the God Ares, had blessed her in combat skills when her eye color intensified, and red seemed to dominate the brown like a raging fire.

Alessandra quickly became one of the best fighters in the world and respected by all who had seen she fight.

Menelaus spoke again and everyone listened attentively. "Priam is a good king, a good man. I respected him as na adversary. I respected him now as my ally. Once again there were the screams "Hector, Paris and Alessandra, young princes and princess, come. Stand. Drink with me.

With a smile and Alessandra Hector stood up, Paris quickly followed, however, the same never took off his eyes of Queen Helen.

"Let us drink to peace." Menelaus recited, with a golden cup full of wine in his right hand. Everyone raised their own glasses.

Hector finally said, "To peace between. Troy and Sparta."

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds!"

 _And you dying in the wine_... Alessandra thought, but nevertheless, her prayer was not answered. She took a sip of her wine, but that still not been able to ease the strange sensation that ran through her body. She felt the guts to be rolled back, and your brain painfully hitting against the skull.

She bowed slightly, wanting to tell Hector what was feeling, but has been cut off by the entry of the dancers in long red dress. Menelaus went around the table, hugging Hector and kissing Alessandra's right hand. "For the gods!"

"For the gods!" Recited in unison the prince and princess, shocking their goblets with the king, and spilling wine on the stone floor as a way of offering and celebration.

"I have to say, Princess Alessandra, your beauty in no way lives up to the rumors that pass through the mouth of the people." Menelaus said, noting the delicate features of the princess.

The dark hair, almost black of the princess was twisted and full of pearls that contrasted deeply in her long curls. Her pink lips seemed to glow, as the reddish-brown eyes that sparkled in the candlelight. She was dressed in the body a long blue dress with details in gold and silver that seemed to have been painted on the skin, and wore a beautiful black sandals that ended just below the knees.

"You flatter me, King Menelaus." Alessandra smiled, showing her white teeth and rights. Despite the smile, there was nothing more than the same wanted to do, than to get out of his sight. Not that she hated the man or anything, she just hated his brother, Agamemnon.

"Nonsense, beautiful princess." Menelaus smiled back. "Tell me prince Hector, how's your father?"

"Very well, thank you for concern. He regrets not being able to come in person, but as you can imagine, he can't leave the kingdom."

"Of course, of course." Menelaus nodded, looking at the dancers who swayed her hips seductively. "I understand perfectly. And your wife? "

Hector sighed with love while Alessandra smiled at the mention of her sister-in-law. "She must be eagerly awaiting my return, along with my son."

"Don't grieve, young prince, you'll be in the arms of your family not long at all. But surely your sister has a lot suitors, too. "

Alessandra laughed out loud, her laughter sounding like a tinkling bells despite all the grief for that situation. "None that caught my attention."

Hector smiled, eyeing his sister he loved so much. "There'll come a day when a man be able to control the fire inside my dear sister. Until then, I hope i'm not too old to see that day."

Alessandra gave him a slight push. "Keep dreaming, dear brother."

Menelaus watched carefully the family interaction. It was outstanding, by far the brotherly love they felt for each other. "Perhaps you don't have to wait to much, young prince, I think already there a man who could control well her flame."

This caught the attention of Alessandra and Hector. The young of different eyes raised his left eyebrow well designed. "And who was this man, may I ask?"

Menelaus looked at her strangely for some reason. "Who else than Achilles, son of Peleus?"

"King of the Myrmidons?" Questioned Hector seeing that his sister would not say anything more about it. He knew how much she liked to be free and the thought of being controlled lit the fire inside her to the point of destruction.

"Oh, yes. A remarkable man, full of strength and a great warrior. He would be a good pretender for the princess of Troy. I believe, like you said, he would be able to control her flame, and perhaps, she would be able to control the beast inside him." He laughed lightly, looking around." Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to. I will see you soon."

Both Alessandra as Hector knew that he was just behind a woman. When he pulled away, Alessandra looked at Hector with a grimace of disgust.

" _Perhaps you don't have to wait so much, young prince, I think already there a man who could control well her flame..._ " She imitated feisty. "He spoke like if I weren't here. I can't wait to go home."

Hector calmly put his arm around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry, my sister, hence nothing we'll be treading the sands of Troy."

"I just hope we don't have any problems." She whispered, a clear concern in his slightly hoarse voice.

The prince with his face unshaven looked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Alessandra did not answer, preferring to indicate with a full head of curly hair that swung with the gesture. Stealthily, Paris climbed the stone stairs to the top floor of the palace, its blue cover fidgeting behind him. "I have a bad feeling."

Hector sighed deeply. "I know, little sister, I have a bad feeling too."

* * *

 _Finally_..., thought Alessandra watching the waves crumble against the ship's wooden hull. Inspired and exhaled deeply, the salty smell of the sea air invading her nostrils and comforting her in various ways.

She loved the ocean fragrance. The way that the scent would remain on the skin after a boat trip was strangely invigorating. Alessandra loved especially the slight feeling of peace that she felt when returning from a day of battle, of the many wars fought, still smeared with blood and sweat, she would reach the Trojan sands with determination, and would wash the filth that covered her body , armor and sword in the sea surrounding the beach of her kingdom. It would take perhaps hours, and after drying the body, and the even darker hairs of water dripping on the tip of her braid newly made, she will riding her horse, Thunder, and enter the great gates of Troy being greeted by applause and excited screams as she mounted her black stallion also reddish-brown eyes. Thunder had been offered to her by the God Ares when the animal was still a little foal.

"Excited sister?" Hector asked him, not looking up from the little lion of wood he was carving with caring for your child.

"You don't know how much, Hector." She sighed in contentment, looking at her reflection in the blade of her bronze sword. She always walked with her, but not in Sparta, because Menelaus might see as an offense and all her father's efforts would be in vain.

Paris appeared alongside both, also dressed in blue and watching the horizon. Seemed slightly nervous. " A beautiful morning. Poseidon has blessed our voyage."

Alessandra shrugged her shoulders indifferent. The time wasn't a conversation that caught her attention. Hector watched the sky. "Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon."

Paris waited a moment and finally asked. "Do you love me, brother? Sister?

The princess raised her eyebrows suspiciously. There was why he was so nervous. "What have you do now, Paris?" She asked in a low, menacing voice.

"Nothing... I... Would you protect me against any enemy?"

Hector looked at him in confusion.

"The last time you spoke to us like this, you were 10 years old, and you d jus stolen Father s horse." Said Alessandra.

"Beyond that time you were 15, and you broke Alessandra's bow and you wanted me to defend you." Added Hector while Alessandra was scowling at it. She had that bow since she was eleven years old, and in a moment of stupidity of her brother, the bow was broken in half.

Paris frowned, and looked at them both with a mixture of fear and determination on his face. "I must show you something."

Alessandra felt again that feeling that his stomach was churning up inside her. "I'm not like any of this." Whispered to Hector as she watched Paris open the trapdoor leading to the bottom of the ship and go down, with Hector and Alessandra just behind. She went downstairs, turned and when she looked around, a hooded figure stood up and revealed the face.

It was Helen of Sparta.

"What did you do ?!" She screamed, finally, angry, assimilating everything and watching Helen writhing in fear next to Paris.

"I..."

"Do you have any idea what you just did, you naive and selfish boy?" She spoke again, his voice heavy with alarming fury. "And you, Queen of Sparta? What do you have to say? "Helen winced and Paris spent a comfortable arm behind her, this gesture did not go unnoticed by any of his older siblings. "That's it, isn't it? She is another of your conquests?"Alessandra roared, facial skin were gaining a slight shade of red in the normally golden skin from the sun.

She followed Hector who came up the stairs and said to the captain: "Turn us around. Back to Sparta."

"Wait, wait." Pleaded Paris.

"You fooll! Do you know what you've done?" Inquired Hector angry.

Alessandra inspired and expired deep trying to calm down. She felt the flame which until then had been peaceful, growing and growing, to the point where she saw everything red and fire wanted to turn everything into ashes. "Do you know what you've done?" Alessandra pushed Paris in the chest causing him to retreat back sharply.

Hector couldn't believe that such a man existed, and it was his brother, "Do you know how many years our father worked for peace?"

"I love her." Paris said quietly.

Alessandra laughed hysterically, leaning on the wooden ship as her body shook with the laugh of contempt.

"It s all a game to you, isn t it? You roam from town to town, bedding merchants wives and temple maids. And you think you know something about love. What about your father s love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship! What about the love for your country?" This time was Hector who hit him in the chest.

"You'd let Troy burn for this sorry of woman?" Alessandra screamed. "I won't let you start a war for her."

"May I speak?" Asked Paris.

Alessandra grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You think you have the right to speak after the betrayal you have committed?"

Paris shook his head, moving away from the smaller hands, however, full of strength. "What you're saying is true. I've wronged. I've wronged you. I've wronged our father. If you both want to take Helen back to Sparta, so be it. But I go with her."

Hector sighed as Alessandra rolled her eyes. "To Sparta? They ll kill you."

"Let them kill him! If they don't, I kill! " Promised his younger sister.

Paris felt an ice climb his spine. "Then I'll die fighting."

"Oh, and that sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me, little brother, have you ever killed a man?"

"No." Paris denied.

"Ever seen a man die in combat?" Hector continued to ask.

"No."

"We killed men, and we heard them dying." Said Alessandra. "We watched them dying, and there s nothing glorious about it!"

But whatever it was that Hector said then Alessandra did not know because she turned down the trap door and watched without expression, Helen's shrunken figure.

"Go up." She ordered, and after a moment of hesitation they both were back on the deck. She grabbed Helen's fine and delicate arm, went through Hector and Paris, and stood at the ship's edge. "Jump."

Paris ran to her side and tried to get his sister let go the woman he loved. "What are you doing?"

"I said to jump!"

"Are you crazy?" He shouted.

"Crazy were you, if you ever imagined I would help you with this! Now, jump woman! "

Helen tried to loosen the hand that held her arm. She was scared, but she knew she couldn't do anything against Alessandra of Troy. She had heard stories of all the battles fought and as a great swordsman was the same. She would be dead at the same time she tried to defend and everyone knew it.

"Stop! Sister, stop!"

"Alessandra... Princess Alessandra... Please!" Helen begged, to feel closer and closer to the edge.

"Please? Please?" The other said. "You're a disgrace to who is entitled woman! Did you know open your legs for my brother didn't you? Now use them and swim back to Sparta!"

"Alessandra..." pleaded Paris.

"And if you don't shut your mouth you are going with her, Paris!" Roared.

"Alessandra, please, you don't understand how he treated her."

The Trojan princess laughed. She could not believe that such a dishonor was happening. "Don't you understand? I don't care how your whore was being treated. She is married and she still was looking for pleasure elsewhere. She left her country to have a few more nights of lust! What are the problem with you two, your despicable creatures? You condemned all of us!"

I won't ask you to fight my war. Paris said.

"The problem, Paris, is you already have." Alessandra informed, her different eyes showing fatigue. She dropped Helen's arm, who ran and hid her face in the chest of Paris.

"To Troy!"" Ordered Hector walking away while his sister followed.

 _Oh, Paris... what you've done?_


	3. Achilles

New chapter. I hope you like it. :) Sorry the english, blah blah blah... you know what I mean.

 **NicoleR85:** I'm really glad to hear that you like. Here's the chapter, I hope you continue to read.

 **Arianna Le Fay:** Thank you for review, I'm very glad to know your opinion. I had this scene in my mind before you have mentioned it, but I didn't know if I would write. When I read your review, you gave me motivation to continue what I have in mind. I hope you like it, and don't stop reading and comment.

Good Reading!

* * *

Phtia - Greece

The sun of Apollo shone strongly on the grounds of Phtia, and the clear waters surrounding it. The place was warm, however, a fresh breeze was well received when she gave thanks to appear slightly cooling the skin of the inhabitants.  
There at the top, loud in the ruins of the town's ancestors, two young men were fighting. No, it wasn't a real fight. How could it be if those two beautiful men were friends, and so strongly connected by fraternal affection that bound them by blood?

The younger, dressed in black and with blond-dark hair over his shoulders, and committed, was Patroclus, son of Menoetius. Patroclus was training as a warrior willing to fight the battles and overcome enemies. There was nothing that he wanted more than to follow in the footsteps of his cousin.

His cousin was the other man with whom he fought in the wreckage of what was once one of the great monuments made by its antecedents. Dressed in a blue-dark, he was strong, and he had arms and legs filled with toned muscles. Like Patroclus, his cousin had hair the length of the shoulders, the color of this was a strong blonde, giving the appearance that the man had gold wires for hair.

The man was none other than Achilles, son of Peleus, King of Phtia and the Myrmidons, and considered the best warrior in all of Greece.

The sound of hooves collide against the ground and the neighing of a horse was enough to Achilles remove is mind of their play fighting. He approached the place where he lay his shield and spears with a discreet smile. Achilles raised his wooden spear with one of shod feet with black sandals, gripping it with his right hand in a graceful and launching quickly gesture, and saw her fly with the speed of an arrow and stare at the tree near one of the riders with precision.

This rider dismounted, smiling too. He removed the wooden object that was stuck in the tree trunk and came up to Achilles and Patroclus.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." He said laughing and removing the helmet, lefting his brown curly hair outdoors. He threw the spear in the air to Achilles, who caught her in the middle of her course with a simple gesture.

This same grabbed his left wrist the youngest of the three, placing the tip of the wooden sword in the middle of his back, and carried him to the front, showing it to the rider.

"Patroclus, my cousin." He presented him, and then went to his cousin."Odysseus, king of Ithaca."

Odysseus nodded as he spoke: "Patroclus. I knew your parents well. I miss them. "After all, Patroclus didn't speak. His parents wasn't a subject that he would like to address. As if sensing this, Odysseus continued. "Now you have this one watching over you, eh? Learning from Achilles himself. Kings would kill for the honor."

Achilles was not to be carried away by the praise.

"Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" He was to the point. He had heard rumors that the wife of his brother had fled to Prince of Troy and the same was only an excuse to start a war so long Agamemnon wanted to start.

"We need to talk." Odysseus told him, sighing and rubbing his dark beard.

They is slightly away from Patroclus.

"I will not fight for him." Achilles was quick to inform.

Odysseus knew he was going to say that. "I'm not asking you to fight it for him. I'm asking you to fight for the Greeks. "

"Why? Are the Greeks tired of fighting each other" He was referring to the fact of Agamemnon walk to unify the kingdoms of Greece, and the other Kings at his service. "The Trojans never harmed me."

"They insulted Greece." Odysseus said.

"They insulted one greek. A man who couldn't hold on to his wife. The business isn't mine "Despite his indifferently, it was no secret that Achilles thought that theme of conversation, make Achilles smile. He hated Menelaus as much as he hated his brother.

Odysseus was not to be discouraged. He was there for a purpose: "Your business is war, my friend."

"Is it?" Achilles asked, although don't showing his anger. Who was Odysseus to say what was in his life? "The man has no honor."  
"Let Achilles fight for honor." Said Odysseus. "Let Agamemnon fight for power and the gods decide which man to glorofy.

Patroclus suddenly shouted, "For the Greeks" and attacked his cousin with a wooden sword, who was quick to retaliate. Odysseus walked away a little with a slight smile.

"Forget Agamemnon. Fight for me. My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side. I'll feel much better."

Achilles was determined to don't work more on the name of Agamemnon.

"We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed. A thousand ships."

And then Patroclus asked a question that Odysseus knew that was going to help in this matter in hand, "Prince Hector, is he a good warrior as they say?"

"One of the best of all the Trojans" He smiled slightly. "Some would say... he's better than all the Greeks."

Achilles smiled as he spit out the fresh water in his mouth. He understood perfectly what Odysseus was doing. One of the biggest defects of the son of Peleus was his great pride.

"And his sister? Princess Alessandra. She's so good as him?" Patroclus asked once curiously don't knowing how he was doing Achilles into temptation.

"One of the best warriors I've seen fighting. The first time I saw her in action I thought I was seeing an Amazon. "

Achilles downloaded and shrugged, still a little indifferent. He respected the women who fought, but he knew none was outcast for him.

"You heard the stories about her?" Odysseus looked at Achilles.

"They say she's beautiful." Commented Achilles.

"Oh yes." Odysseus agreed. "Who gave Helen the title of most beautiful woman in the world made a mistake. I was delighted when I found her for first time."

Patroclus helped a little further: "They say she has an unusual colored eyes. Is true?"

"Completely. I've never seen eyes like that one. " He sighed slightly, and looked at the air as if in within a memory "Her eyes are brown ..."

"What color so unusual." Achilles interrupted contemptuously, who had blue eyes. The most beautiful blue eyes existed.  
"You don't let me finish, my friend. Don't be so impatient. "Odysseus chuckled. "Her eyes are brown-red. And when she's on the battle, the red dominates almost completely the brown. "He informed.

"Impossible." Disagreed Patroclus.

"That Zeus hit me with one of his rays right now if what I say isn't the truth." Odysseus was not offended. "Some say ... And I believe completely, that she was blessed by Ares. In fact, the stallion she rides into battle was a gift from the god himself."

Now that completely caught the attention of Achilles. It would be possible? There would be a mortal woman's favorite of the god of war?

"What else can you tell us about her?" Asked the warrior.

"Well..." Only those who weren't aware don't notice the slight smile Odysseus carried. "She has a fire inside her."

"A fire?" Patroclus's eyebrows rose almost to the hairline.

Odysseus nodded changing the helmet to the other arm. "Oh yes, it's a flame that ignites when she's in action that makes she unstoppable. Only when her last enemy is falling is that the flame slows down but never goes out. "He shrugged, feigning a tone that suggested that he would say next had no importance, when in reality had it all. "They say that many men have tried to be her suitors, but nobody was capable of such a thing." He made a short dramatic pause and looked into the eyes of Achilles. "They say she's can't be controlled."

And he would lie if he said he wasn't deeply pleased to note the look of blond warrior get shimmering of interest and ... could be... challenge? Odysseus waited, but Achilles said nothing besides acquiring a thoughtful expression.

"Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you'll join us. We could use a strong arm like yours."

Achilles raised his wooden sword, placing it between Odysseus and Patroclus: "Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin."  
"You have your swords, I have my tricks." Odysseus had a smile in the face. "We played with the toys the gods give us." He lost his smile as he continued. "We sail for Troy in three days."

He climbed a few stairs to get away, but unexpectedly stopped and looked over his shoulder at the two cousins who still looked at him. "This war will never be forgotten." And calling for another try ... "Nor will the heroes who fight in it."

And that was enough to awaken the beast within the warrior.

* * *

Achilles's head was flooded with information and problems. He should go, fight for a man who had no honor and who he couldn't stand, or he should stay in Phtia, the land he loved deeply? It was easy to tell that he would always choose his land over that pig who called himself king. Even so, the next morning he walked the dirt roads so well known to each other, and went to the beach where in the distance stood the slender figure of his mother standing in the sand.

Thetis was picking shiny shells when her child reached. He entered the crystal clear water, and at the same time Thetis said: "I knew they would come for you. Long before you were born, I knew they would come." She looked at Achilles. She was still as beautiful as a day out, despite her white lock of hair and wrinkles in the face. "They want you to fight in Troy."

Achilles said nothing, instead, watched his mother turn back. "I'm making another seashell necklace. Like the ones I made you when you were a boy. Do you remember?"

Her child also picked up a shell. "Mother... Tonight, l decide..."

Thetis got a close semblance to anything.

"If you stay in Larissa..."Their land was called Larissa sometimes."...you will find peace. You will find a wonderful woman, you will have sons and daughters, and they will have children. And they will love you. When you are gone, they will remember you. But when your children are dead, and their children after them, your name will be lost..." She took a few steps forward.. "If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories for thousands of years! The world will remember your name. But if you go to Troy, you will never come home... "She stroked his face gently, despite her countenance be sad."... for your glory walks hand-in-hand with your doom. And I shall never see you again.

Achilles didn't answer.

"You've decided." She realized looking in her son's eyes. He again didn't say a word and so, with her eyes set on the face and features of Achilles, Thetis ended. "Your choice will bring more than you wished initially."

And then the Achilles decision was made, and days later it was at his ship black candle, dressing armor, surrounded by his men and in the way to Troy.

 _On the way to his destiny._


	4. Apollo's Temple

**NicoleR85:** Thank you for the comment. Sorry the late. I hope you like it :)

 **Arianna Le Fay:** Thank you for all the support you have given. I can never repay :) hope you like the chapter.

Enjoy you read!

* * *

The huge gates of heavy wood creaked and were opened slowly, and with them came the screams and celebrations for the return of the princes to their homeland.

Clear petals of certain types of flowers were laid, and all the people of the city were gathered in the streets to wait. The uproar was general. The contagious energy, there were songs, dances, screams and more screams.

Helen of Sparta and Paris went ahead with Hector following them closely and Alessandra not far behind.

The air was warm, happy and magical. There was a tenderness in the air and peace. The people welcomed them with arms wide open.

Alessandra was riding on her huge stallion, the black skin of the animal gleaming in the hot sun sparkled in Troy. There were more screams, and one of the petals that rained down from the sky had caught in her long hair that swung with the summer breeze. He felt an urge to smile.

"Welcome back to Troy, my princes!" Shouted the people.

"Welcome back to home!"

And that was the truth. They were all back home.

" _But ... she would remain standing for much longer?_ "Alessandra questioned only to herself.

Deep down she knew it would be inevitable that the war was coming. Paris made a mistake - a big and terrible mistake that his sister didn't know if she ever could forgive -, but the battle for earth, rock and sand that belonged to Troy would come sooner or later.

Agamemnon had already received the news of Helen escape - wife of his brother - to Troy? Were he currently browsing in the many vessels would tear, however, the waters of the Aegean Sea? If so, what are the famous warriors to come his way in his relentless pursuit of glory and death?

Ajax, maybe? After all, everyone knew that this man never waste a moment to show all his brute force on the battlefield.

Odysseus? He was intelligent, truly intelligent, but even with all wisdom carrying in his brain, he and Alessandra knew that it couldn't have an enemy as Agamemnon and his army.

Together with the Greeks who approached also would Achilles and his Myrmidons?

Alessandra didn't know, but something inside her told her so.

However, she questioned one more time how many would be men who would die in this battle that count of word of mouth, and in paper for centuries... Hundreds? Thousands?

How many would have to perish and deliver two gold coins to travel through the underworld land seeking peace that they didn't have in life? How many would have to die for the folly of two youths who thought they were in love and the greed of a vile man? Because yes, Agamemnon was a disgusting man who didn't deserve the ground he walked on. His greatest sin was greed and lust for power that it brought with it from hand to hand.

Sighing, she looked around.

She noticed that on top of a hovel, several women whispered to each other, pointing to Helen. Surely they knew who she was by the stories that were cast by people curious. Alessandra felt a deep satisfaction when she knew that at that moment the blonde who was with her younger brother, should have noticed too. This ungrateful woman ever wore a golden crown as if she were a princess of Troy and not Alessandra. The warrior couldn't wait to throw she back to the beach, maybe in the company of her brother.

"They're excited." Whispered Hector in her right ear. "They must have been waiting for a long time." He smiled slightly despite the smile didn't reach his brown eyes.

Alessandra sighed slightly, feeling a chill in the stomach. "They don't will be happy for much longer." And that phrase put an abrupt end to the conversation.

Finally reached the beautiful stone palace that was their home since birth. Hector helped Alessandra to dismount Thunder, who neighed loudly as if to say, "I don't will hurt her" and together, hand in hand, advanced and up the staircase.

Priam waited their sons and daughter with open arms. His hair and beard-colored silver contrasted with the dark blue of his garments.

"My son!" Saluted Priam, hugging his eldest son and getting two kisses from he. His face was serene, but happiness was visible in his pale eyes. "My dear child." Continued the king, while Hector walked away and Alessandra approached the father with a bright smile. Priam held her cheeks carefully and tenderly kissed her. "It was just weeks but your beauty seems to spread like wildfire throughout our land."

Alessandra shook her head slightly, her hair swinging with the sudden movement. "My beauty is not something I care my father, but I appreciate your compliment."

The princess turned away too, stopping next to Hector and taking his the hand. Paris was next to approach the king and if possible the eyes of Priam have become even brighter.

Priam loved all his children, but it wasn't necessarily a secret that Paris was his favorite. No matter that Hector was always there for the King, who tried to follow in his footsteps, and that both, he and Alessandra, fighted many battles for Troy while Paris was rolling in bed with different women. Paris would always be his favorite.

"Father. This is Helen." Paris pointed down a notch and motioning for Helen approached.

Alessandra grabbed the hand of Hector tightly, holding back not to attack her younger brother. Hector returned the grip with a more comforting.

"Helen? Helen of Sparta? "Questioned Priam. His voice remained calm but tension rose over his body like a hot flame.

"Helen of Troy." Paris corrected.

No more words were necessary to know that Paris was pleading, begging for his father left Helen stay. Alessandra wanted to scream, roar. She wanted Helen's head on a spit. Who was she to start a war in her house? Who was Helen to try to take her place as princess of Troy and daughter of King Priam, who wanted the same look at her with eyes full of love as he looked to Paris?

At the bottom would always Paris. Paris would have all, while Alessandra and Hector would have the second place, dirty with blood and reeking of death of the enemies whom they faced to keep the peace in Troy. Everything would be so that Paris could begin a new adventure with another woman.

Everyone knew that Priam would do anything for his youngest son.

"I've heard rumors of your beauty. For once, the gossips were right. Welcome."

And then something inside Alessandra let up, roaring and attacking the walls of flesh that held him in his cell, well within her intimate. She was furious. Her blood seemed lava and a bitter taste flooded her palate.

Addressing Helen, she said:

"The king may have agreed to you stay here, but I want you to understand that you will never be a daughter of Troy. Our people will not accept you, you shall be known to them as foolish and perverted woman who left her husband and daughter back, and was looking for princes of other countries to make her nights warmed. "She exclaimed furiously to Helen, who shuddered as if it had been whipped. "You brought the war to our doors, Helen of Spart, and I want you to have the notion that if I'm in the way between you and a sword, I'll smile when your soul leaves your body and I will pray to the gods that your pain last a little longer! "

And with a horrible tension the royal family and Helen entered the doors, being greeted by applause. Andromache, wife of Hector waited them anxiously, beautiful as ever. Hector was quick to kiss her on the lips with all the love he had. Andromache looked at Alessandra wanting to approach, but realized the intense tone of her eyes, and gestured that she would talk to her later.

Without further ado, Alessandra left there.

* * *

Alessandra was now sitting on her bed, reveling in the comfort that the same provided. Her head was at the wheel, felt her world to collapse. The sky outside had not clouds but Alessandra felt as if the sun Apollo had completely gone.

Cassandra ran her lon and, thin fingers through the dark hair of the warrior. She was holding her hair in a complicated and well-crafted braid as she listened her sister muttering to herself.

"It's fine. Everything will be fine. "She tried to reassure her, while Alessandra sighed in frustration.

Alessandra shrugged taking care to not disrupt Cassandra in their task.

"Even you don't believe in your own words, my sister." She pointed.

"No." Agreed Cassandra. "You're right. In these I don't believe. "She finished braiding her hair and Alessandra looked at her.

Those who said that Cassandra of Troy wasn't beautiful, would be lying. She was similar to Alessandra, but so different at the same time. She had blue eyes, curly hair a few shades lighter than her sister, but nevertheless she had the same lips and nose. Her features were harmonious and she had heart-shaped face.

"Why we don't will gather roses?" Questioned Cassandra, with a vacant look.

Alessandra refused to change the subject. They were arguing for what seemed like hours about the coming war but no one seemed to understand the seriousness of it. Alessandra had tried to talk to her father about the matter, but he showed confidence that the war had already been won. Only Hector agreed that this would be the toughest fight of their life.

"I think..." Alessandra sighed deeply with a pure semblance of regret. In the distance a fleet of a thousand ships approached the beach of Troy, but she still didn't know that. She glanced at Cassandra to whom nobody believed. "You always know that it would be like this, i'm right aren't I? Since Paris opened his eyes to this world, you knew he would be the destruction of Troy. "

Cassandra was older than Alessandra and Paris, and was considered crazy by the people and their parents. She was a princess, but sometimes no one treated her as such. Not that she cared, she knew that everything she said was true, and so knew Alessandra because Ares confided her the secret that Apollo cursed her sister. She didn't know the reason for such punishment, but she don't talk about that.

Cassandra didn't say anything for too long time. Inspired and expired, and approached a little to her sister.

"Sometimes the gift of knowing is also a curse." She confessed.

"I suppose, when no one believes in the predictions." Agreed Alessandra.

"But you believe in it, don't you?"

"I never doubted." She said. "Troy will remain standing?"

The oldest got a serene and blank face. Her lips parted up and her eyes remained wide for a minute. For what seemed an eternity she was so still as one of the statues that decorated the palace. Finally she back to herself and with an expression of regret, she said:

"I fear that my answer is not what you want to hear, little sister."

Alessandra understood the meaning of those words. Her home... would eventually fall. She nodded absently, watching the horizon that seemed so far away.

"What can I do to change that?" She questioned strongly.

Cassandra joined her now in the stone porch for which Alessandra walked. She took her both hands, and placed a tender kiss on each palm.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done."

"There has to be something." The newest refused to budge.

"Alessandra, the Fates have written the destiny of our country since the first stone was placed on this earth. If it is their desire, Troy will survive. "Cassandra stroked her face gently. "I can not tell you more. However I see you in the end of all of this. Throughout this war you will know someone, and that someone will help you. "

Alessandra looked at the face of her sister in confusion. Furrowing her dark eyebrows, she asked:

"Help me in what way?"

"In many ways." It was her vague answer. and the warrior had the feeling that Cassandra was having with her frustration.

"It will help me with the battle? Will help me win? "

"You quickly will perceive that not everything happens on the battlefield with your enemies." Smiling moved away a bit, she walked up to one of the four corners, where Alessandra watched her armor and sword glisten in the sun. "You will understand one day."

The blessed Ares waited, and waited. She looked to Cassandra who ran her hands by the armor of her sister while she humming some melody softly. The sound was sorry and mournful.

But then the moment so fearfully awaited happened. Cassandra looked up suddenly and took aim at the horizon.

"They are here." Exclaimed the exact moment when the sounds of bells rang, so the guards gave their signal.

Alessandra walked across the room. She was helped by her sister to put a dark-colored armor. It was tough, but lightweight and easy to move. The instant she put her shining sword at her waist, Cassandra kissed her at length faces.

"Please, sister, stay here and don't leave!"

"I will not leave. Before you go, I want you to understand that there are people that you can't always save. She will be fine." Cassandra assured her.

Alessandra wanted to ask who _she_ was, but she stopped. Instead she nodded. "Paris made a big mistake."

And then she left the room like an arrow. She ran and ran, almost flew. Her feet barely touched the ground. She fells the heart in her throat. It would be so Lord Hermes, would feel when he was running?

At the time she joined Hector, Thunder already trotted beside her. She was quick to hoist, sitting at last on its back.

"I thought you will not come." Commented Hector, smiling slightly.

"And let you have all the fun? Now, brother, maybe you don't know me as well as you think. "She laughed despite the situation. The excitement began to invade you veins rapidly.

"I know you better than yourself."

They galloped through the streets to reach the gates and preparing the small number of men who were there.

"Alessandra! Alessandra!" Someone shouted. Alessandra quickly identified as Cassandra ran toward her with something in hand.

"What are you doing here?" The youngest cried, urging Thunder in meeting her beautiful sister. "I told you to don't leave the palace" Her figure was eerily stunning there, mounted her horse and prepared for battle.

Cassandra gasped breathlessly. "You forget your... you forget your shield."

And Alessandra noticed that she was right when she observed the object in the hands of her sister. Her shield nothing looked like the usual of Troy. It was bright, so bright it almost blinded her - this was one of the tricks that Ares had taught her: "Blinding your enemies will give you a few seconds of advantage" -, and instead of the horse representing Troy, in the center of her shield was the image of Ares, roaring red sword of blood with a large boar on his left. Was a gift of mentioned.

Alessandra took the shield and stooping, kissed the forehead of her sister. She feared never saw Cassandra again. "Conceal yourself Cassandra, I will come back quickly."

Cassandra smiled. "Oh, I know you will" And vanished from her sight, while the younger galloped once again to near of Hector.

The same recited in a loud voice to men who listened attentively. Follow the princes to the end of the world. "All my life, I've lived by a code. And this code is simple: Honor the gods, love your woman, and defend your country!"

"Troy is mother to us all." Said Alessandra, now taking the word and getting the same attention as Hector received. The Trojans couldn't ask for better leaders. "Fight for her, and I will fight for you!" And with a cry, the only woman among all those warriors cast a spear that her brother gave her, heading for the beach of Troy which were being invaded in few minutes.

And it was those moments that Alessandra so hated as loved. She couldn't wait, it seemed stupid enemies linger both come, and even more stupid it took so much that they were close enough to have their throat cut by her blade.

It was as if a red mist of smoke invaded her mind and erase everything and anything that wasn't the enemies that now she could see the moor on the sands of her beach. She didn't remember Paris, or Cassandra or Helen - that stupid woman -, or her father. Why she was really there? Why would fight for something, just for a city so like many others? But was at this time that she understood that she wasn't made for nothing else than to fight.

She didn't notice, but it was too late for the archers when Hector, she and the rest of the men reached the shore. The sand was red stain.

In the distance, at the entrance of the temple, they remained three people standing. Three enemy men and the decapitated statue of Apollo, such a shameful offense off the Greeks.

In the center, the man of golden hair, waited a moment and finally launched in impressive speed a spear that was reached in full the man next to Hector. Ikaros was dead before he hit the ground.

Alessandra stopped Thunder, halting in the sand. Many may feel that she flinched when in reality she smiled, smiled hugely. Finally, there was outside their match.

Firmly, she grabbed the spear, squinting on her goal, and casting it to the end in the air, she watched it hit the throat of the red-haired man who was in the side of the golden hair as quickly and accurately. It was an eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, and _soldier for soldier_.

The two survivors turned back and entered the temple, however, the blond commander had time to look at Hector smugly. He ignored his dead companion.

"Wait..." said Alessandra preventing Hector forward. "They conquered the beach, there must be more. It's a trap." But her words was ignored and Hector urged the men to follow him.

However, Alessandra didn't follow, and Hector hadn't seemed to notice. The moment she walked around the temple addressing the other entrance heard screams and the sound of the swords crashed into swords.

"Pathetic." She whispered. Alessandra knew it was a trap and still not received attention. Sometimes her brother seemed to forget that she was so inteligente as him. The outcry was soon cut off abruptly, and the voice of Hector sounded clear the more she approached.

"You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again?" Hector questioned, disbelief as Alessandra watched the scene unfold.

They were more than ten and Hector was only one.

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them." Said the other man who Alessandra had seen at the main entrance of the temple, in a hoarse voice full of fun. He was blond, strong, and beautiful. Extremely beautiful. He had blue eyes, skin kissed by the sun, a strong trunk, and the muscles of the legs and arms were well toned. "I hear he's a good at charming other men's wives."

And then Alessandra guffawed loudly calling everyone's attention to himself.

"I can't agreed more." She smiled at him, walking proudly among the fighting men - Myrmidons, she realized -, as if they weren't there. She wasn't afraid. They were good, but she was better. "Unfortunately, this is a defect that Paris never knew how to control."

All eyes were on her, but she only saw _him_ ahead. Achilles... He also seemed unable to take the eyes off her. She approached further, just a few centimeters away from the tall and strong man.

"We finally met, Brave Achilles. I have to tell you that your deeds have traveled by wind up to my ears." She whispered.

Achilles smirked, extremely fun and wonder. She was beautiful... almost a goddess in human form.

"Princess Alessandra, I presume." He looked at her from head to toe. Odysseus was right when he said that she was beautiful and looked like an Amazon. Then was she who had killed Ignotus with the at the temple entrance. "They told me that your beauty, and I have to admit that I agreed." He confided.

"I don't like of beautiful words, especially emanating from the mouth of one of the men who killed the children of my country."

They approached, were now even closer. She felt his warm breath on her face.

"These things happen, Princess, I think you aren't so innocent if the stories about you are true."

Alessandra shrugged her shoulders indifferent. It was true. "The only men who I had killed, have foolish intention to invade my country and enslave my sisters, then tell me king of Phtia what kind of blood stain your hands?"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Of course yes. I also want to know what kind of man without honor, kills innocent men, men who didn't have any kind of weapon to defend as those who now lie on the stone floor of the temple?" It wasn't hard to guess that the priests were dead.

Achilles felt an inexplicable desire to defend himself of that accusation. She was... he had no words. He remembered Odysseus talk about the fire burning inside her, and he was perfectly able to observe the flame in her unusual eyes. As seductive tone of reddish-brown.

"I assure you princess, I've killed men in five countries but never a priest." He said softly, as if only she could hear.

Alessandra sighed softly, almost erratically. She had been so driven to kill everything and everyone. That was her function, wasn't it? She was born to fight, and she would bathe in the blood of her fallen enemies. So why the red mist evaporated suddenly of her mind when she look at him...? This challenging Greek!

"Your confession isn't much when you allow your men to do it for you. Why you came to here, Achilles? A man like you wouldn't let himself be led by a man like Agamemnon."

"You are right, princess, I don't allow." Achilles loved the way she knew he wasn't a mere errand man for some fat and drunk king.

"You come for the gold? The earth?" Alessandra questioned, watching the golden hair swinging in the sea breeze." You come by the necessity of death and suffering? Or you wish some Trojan women to warm your bed?"

"None of these suggestions, princess. As I said to your brother, I only came here for a reason." Achilles confided, don't caring about the tense form of the Prince of Troy as he watched his closeness to his sister. "I came here because of my name."

Alessandra smiled.

"It's the glory that you clams." She realized, even smiling. "All true warriors wish the same thing." She walked away slowly, very slowly, approaching Hector who quickly joined her. "I warn you, greek warrior, that every man and woman who lives behind those walls will fight with every weapon and shield they have, they will fight with tooth and nails. They never will submit to a man like that who has led you here."

Achilles smiled back, looking at her. He could look for hours at this woman. "I don't expect anything of the people guided by you. Go home, prince and princess. Drink some wine, make love to your wife and husband. Tomorrow we'll have our war. "

"I don't have a husband." Alessandra admitted don't knowing why. She only knew she had to say this.

Achilles smiled inside, although he doesn't show. He knew she wasn't married, but he just had to hear those words come out the beautiful color pink lips.

"Thunder." Alessandra cried out to the air, hearing the neighing of her stallion approaching and stopping at the end of the staircase. Llooked at Achilles slightly smiling with something different in her eyes. "I hope you get what you seek." She said.

Achilles was speaking the truth when he answered: "I hope you keep your country safe and sound."

And with one last look, Alessandra descended the stairs slowly, with no rush. She reached Hector who was mounted his brown horse, as she hoisted again on her stallion and urged him to go ahead.

Alessandra felt the warm look of Achilles on her back, across the silver shield she carried.

 _Who knew that the meeting of the two warriors would look like this?_


	5. The gods won't fight this war for us

Thanks to everyone who review, follow and favorite this story. I ask lots of apologies for the time it took me to post. I hope you enjoy.

 **sarah:** Here it is! I hope you enjoy

 **guest:** Thanks for the review, hope you like it.

 **Arianna Le Fay:** Thank you for all the support you have given. I hope you like it. Say what you think :)

 **NicoleR85:** Thank you for all the reviews. I'm very happy to know that you like, sorry for the delay.

* * *

It seemed impossible for Achilles to forget his recent meeting with the Princes and protectors of Troy. He walked along the beach, away, lost in thought. His body and hair was smeared with blood and dust, and his feet shod with sandals graciously stepped on the hot sand of the country.

Their meeting was quite interesting. Prince Hector was just like Achilles imagined. He was strong, protective and a fighter. Truly believed in his beliefs. Achilles knew he would be a good opponent.

Alessandra..., thought Achilles, Alessandra was a completely different story. Achilles knew what to expect. He had heard the stories about the princess and, Odysseus himself, a man he had a high regard, had been the one who had told him of the matter. But nevertheless, knowing what was to wait on the Warrior Princess, Alessandra was completely out of context and truly amazing.

Odysseus had told him of her beauty and Achilles agreed completely with this statement. Alessandra was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was strong, too strong. He saw himself in the unusual eyes all his strength. It was also protective for what Achilles was able to realize in the few minutes that took place in their little meeting. She would die for Troy, if necessary.

Alessandra was similar to that Achilles had imagined.

However…

Odysseus had forgotten to tell him about the divine essence that she seemed to exhale.

Yes, Achilles knew the rumors that ran from mouth to mouth: Alessandra was blessed by Ares, the God of War. And as Achilles knew, and had seen with his own blue eyes, mortals who have been blessed by some god or goddess, always received some resemblance to the one mentioned.

Achilles wasn't blessed, and not needed. His mother was a nymph and the divine blood ran both she and Achilles

But Alessandra was a different story.

It was evident that it had been blessed by Ares due to eye color. The red-blood that was mixed with brown, was one of the things suggested that she was protected by the god of war. But there was something else that set Alessandra other blessed mortals. Achilles was dominated by a strange feeling when it is had approached him.

It was a strange pulsar that hit him in the chest and an electric sound - like lightning - broke into his ears. He could almost feel the taste of salt and iron in his tongue. Reminded him of blood. What was Ares done to her? Some divine power had inherited beyond the battle skills (not that Achilles had seen her fight, but from what they said, was the best of the best)? If so, what would it be?

Unfortunately, these were the questions that the warrior would not get the answer by now.

Achilles was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a scream:

"Achilles"

The same looked back. The man who approached was big, maybe huge. He had a muscular naked torso, arms and strong legs, and brown hair that went beyond the shoulders.

"Ajax." the blond warrior recognized.

Ajax moved a little, equaling his past. "You're as fearless as the gods." He said. Achilles wanted to ask what the gods feared to be fearless. I wanted to ask what else were they doing other than being just look mortals kill each other, however, he said nothing. Ajax continued, with an admiring brightness and companionship in his eyes. "I'm honored to go to war with you."

Something invaded Achilles chest quickly. He was invading and raiding almost swelling it. It was pride and satisfaction. He loved it when those words were addressed to him. However, he knew he would like to fight alongside Ajax. The same was a good warrior. "As am I. "

Continuing to walk, Achilles caught sight of Odysseus, his longtime friend.

"If you sailed slower, the war would be over." He didn't smile, but he wanted to do.

Odysseus replied, "I'll miss the start as long as I'm here at the end. "

"My lord." Achilles heard. Was Eudorus, his second in command who approached with his mane of black hair and strong blue eyes. "I've got something to show you."

Achilles did not know what it was, but his curiosity was aroused when he noticed the note of satisfaction and enjoyment in the voice of Eudorus.

You could feel the pleasure and happiness in the air. The Greeks had invaded the beach of Troy and succeeded in their goal. The beach was theirs, and if the gods so wished, would also be Troy. They were quick to set up the tents and to discharge all the ships.

Achilles and Eudorus approached the tent already assembled for the king of the Myrmidons.

Eudorus away the tapes that served as door, Achilles slightly lowered his head to go and was quickly greeted by a picture that surprised him.

A young woman with curly brown hair, dressed in white robes with a thin blue bar found itself tied against one of the wooden posts that helped to support the tent standing.

"The men found her hiding in the temple." He informed Eudorus to his master while Achilles swallowed a long drink of fresh water. "They thought she'd... amuse you." And the three knew what amuse meant.

Eudorus left.

Carefully Achilles withdrew his armor. The chest was spattered with blood, dust and sweat, and well bulging muscles.

"What's your name?" The same questioned now removing his greaves.

The prisoner looked at him slightly. His cheeks wet - either sweat or tears - and bloodstained. She knew she had to keep quiet. Her cousin taught her since, if for some reason she ever met the situation she was in now, she should remain silent because the information they gave could be used against her.

"Did you not hear me?" Achilles wasn't upset, just tired. He had fought and killed many Trojan warriors, had a strange encounter with the prince and even more strange and curious with the princess. It would not be enough for today?

The woman sighed panting, looked frightened, but she wasn't. It would be a matter of time before her cousin to come pick her up.

"You killed Apollo's priests!" She said, unable to keep silent as she was advised.

Strangely, Achilles repeated the words he had said to another Troy horse earlier that day: "I've killed men in five countries, never a priest."

"Well, then your men did!"

Your confession isn't much when you allow your men to do it for you…

And then again, the princess and this woman shared some similarities.

"The sun of god will have his revenge..." The captive woman said. She really believed in everything that she said. Always believe.

"What's he waiting for?" Inquired Achilles.

"The right time to strike!"

Achilles said nothing for a moment, preferring to clean the face of dirt and sweat with warm water resting in a bowl. With his head down - not with shame but tired - said: "His priests are dead, and his acolyte's a captive. I think your god is afraid of me."

"Afraid?!" Disbelief was remarkable in the beautiful voice of the captive. She couldn't believe in the words coming out of the mouth of the man with golden hair. At least, it seemed golden. She wasn't sure because of the little blood and dust that was in it. "Apollo is master of the sun. He fears nothing."

"Where is he?!" Where is he to do nothing to defend the country and the people who both love?, It is what the man wanted to ask.

"You're nothing but a killer!" My cousin just kills to protect, she thought. "You wouldn't know anything about the gods."

Childishly, Achilles raised the hand of the basin and threw water trying to hit her. He had no patience for it.

"I know more about the gods than your priests, than your princes and king." He said although that wasn't completely true. He imagined the princess of Troy also knew a thing or two about who had divine origin. "I've seen them."

Picking up a black skirt and tying it to the waist with no shame with his nakedness, he realized: "You're royalty, aren't you? Spent years talking down to men." He sniffed slightly a lock of her hair, inhaling the floral aroma of the oils that she passed in, while watching her characteristics. She was undoubtedly like Alessandra. "You must be royalty. What's your name?"

"Names holds power." Answered the captive woman that Achilles had found belonged to the royal family of that country. "At least, that's what my cousin taught me."

And Achilles curiosity was beginning to raise its head and improve his ears. Just needed confirmation. Was this cousin... her?

"Your cousin is clever." He commented, unleashing her cloth that bound her wrists.

"She is."

"But even servants of Apollo have names."

The woman looked at him, studying him. Finally she said: "Briseis."

Achilles looked at her. "Are you afraid, Briseis?"

"I should ask you the same question. You'll be scared when I tell you that your head will be hanging on the wall of my cousin? "

Achilles smiled. Slowly and truly.

"Is that so?" He provoked. "She will cut my head with a kitchen knife?"

Briseis growled furiously. "Don't you dare insulting Alessandra of Troy. Or it will be the last thing you do, Greek."

And then the Achilles theory was confirmed. Now, he saw clearly the almond eyes of Alessandra in Briseis and the same face shape. Also the two girls had the same lips, but somehow, Alessandra's seemed more seductive to him.

"Is that a threat?" Achilles asked in a low, husky voice.

Briseis wasn't afraid. If she had to die, she would die. However, Briseis knew it was a matter of time to she get out of there. They stared venomously. Achilles had to admit that the woman - a relative of the warrior princess that much interested him - had a strong spirit. But she quickly will realize that her attitude in the enemy camp would put her in trouble.

Finally, Briseis said, "It's a promise."

Achilles raised and lowered his shoulders showing indifference. He got up, took the jar resting in the corner and returned to lower near Briseis.

"What will your cousin doing to me?" Questioned Achilles. "The place of a woman isn't on the battlefield."

Surprisingly, Briseis accepted the jar with water that Achilles held out. However, she didn't drink even a drop of liquid, preferring to disinfect her injured wrists with freshness. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Achilles nodded. "What good are the rumors if I can hear the words from the mouth of her family?"

"The family always has the need to increase the value and merit of those who are related by blood." Commented Briseis. She didn't want to argue with the man who she didn't know the name but she could guess who he was. However, she felt a certain offense when it mentioned her cousin with what appeared to disdain (hardly knew her that the feeling with which Achilles had spoken of Alessandra in had nothing to do with disdain).

"But you will not doing that, you?"

Briseis gave him no answer to the question: "What you want to know?"

"Everything!" He says.

"I will not tell you anything that can put her by threat."

"I don't want you to do that."

"Well..." began Briseis. Somehow, she almost could feel her cousin to rebuke her wherever she was. "Alessandra is older than me, I have twenty springs and she twenty-five. She was a quiet child, spoke no more than was required. Fortunately, with eleven freed herself of her shell and words never failed her to talk to the family. She showed up one day with Thunder, her huge horse that at that time was just a little foal. The more they approached the palace, we could almost feel the flames of the true connection they both formed." She told him, while Achilles listened without blinking." She told us he had been a presente of the Godo f War."

Achilles raised his eyebrows curiously despite having already heard that story. "And you believed?"

He received a look that clearly said that he thought was useless. "She never gave us reason to not believe."

They were silent, and in that time Achilles withdrew most of the dirt that still covered his chest and arms.

"Her name is Alessandra Thais."

The name would give something like: "That warrior who is observed with admiringly," and it was properly, thought Achilles.

Briseis continued: "She has always been interested by the battle, from what I remember. She began training in adolescence and never stopped until today. I think... "Briseis swallowed, feeling the dry throat. She never wanted that lifestyle to her cousin. She never choose that way to anyone.

"What?" Inquired Achilles, with water streaming down his body.

"I think that's where she's really happy." She counted. "On the battlefield and bathed in blood."

Achilles could identify with that. Both were born for war. What else they knew but death and blood, screams and farewells?

"My lord." The voice of Eudorus came outside of the tent. hE was quick to come and face his superior. "Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory."

The blond lion slow to speak, his mind still lost in thought and new information. That eventful day never end?

"You fought well today." He praised.

It was remarkable satisfaction and privilege that Eudorus exuded, with its strong blue eyes on Achilles. "My Lord." He acknowledged, a slight smile threatening to extend.

"Eudorus, sends Patroclus to come here."

"Yes, My Lord."

Disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Briseis looked at Achilles. Her face showed signs of swelling. "What do you want here in Troy? You didn't come for the Spartan Queen. "

"What all men want?" He questioned Achilles. "I just want it more. That was one of the questions that your cousin made me earlier in the temple."

The dark eyes of Briseis widened with the new piece of information. "Did you see her? She was there? She was right?"

"Don't you worry, Briseis of Troy, if you are so connected and what you say about her trying to yank my head is true, she are now looking for you."

The face of the captive woman was filled with regret. "She will come to me." She spoke, both for him and for her. "I know she will."

Achilles wanted immensely so that Alessandra did. She wanted to see her again. "You don't need to fear me, girl. You're the only Trojan who can say that." But that wasn't entirely true.

Patroclus entered the tent, pulling the tapes and looking at them.

"I wanted to see me, cousin?"

"Yes, I wanted Patroclus. You did good today."

Childishly, Patroclus folded his arms. "I didn't fought."

"You shall fight one day." The blonde promised. "However, you might delighted with her." Achilles waved to the Briseis, who looked offended for a moment, then she nailing her eyes on Patroclus who was already admired. "Take her, she's yours. She will be in your tent, but you take care of her. She is a relative of someone who interests me."

Achilles gestured to get out but the voice of Briseis stopped him.

"Will you fight with my cousin?"

"I meant to do that until I stepped in this sand. Now... No more." He confessed honestly.

And without further ado, he went away.

* * *

If they said that Alessandra was upset, it would be an understatement. She was angry, furious. Was angry with the Greeks, with the world, and with the gods. But mostly, she was angry with herself. How could she let such a thing happen?

She had been in the Apollo's Temple. She should have taken more care. She knew Briseis would be there, but with all the events that war had brought hand in hand, she doesn't remember.

After a quick trip, and after being in the warm arms of her father, sister and in the presence of Paris and Helen – always Helen -, is that she has given the lack of Briseis. But by then it was too late.

Was she right? She was being beaten? Tortured by those who wanted information about the walls of Troy? Would she dead, or worse... would she have been torn from her virtue and purity, thus breaking her oath to Apollo?

Alessandra begged to don't be the case.

The Trojan Princess was now sitting quietly on a throne of stone beside Hector, and facing the king's council.

They are discussing war tactics had hours!

"If They want a war, we will give them a war." Said the general of the Trojan troops. "I would match the best of Troy against the best of Greece any day." He spoke of Hector or Alessandra, depending on which one wanted to fight.

"The best of Greece outnumber the best of Troy to two one."

The whole counsel agreed.

"Glaucus." Said Priam. "You have fought with me for 40 years. Can we win this war?"

Glaucus, the General replied with a voice filled with confidence and pride: "Our walls have never been breached. We have the finest archers in the world. And we have Hector and Alessandra. Yes, we can win this war. "

Troy had Hector and Alessandra, but Greece had Achilles.

The hight priest rose and spoke "I spoke to two farmers today." Alessandra roled her eyes. "They saw an eagle flying with a serpent clutched in its talons. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow."

"Bird signs." Hector said incredulously. "You want to plan a strategy based on bird signs."

"Hector, show respect." Priam look at him. "The high priest is a servant of the gods."

"And I am a servant of Troy." Said Hector. "I've always honored the gods, Father. But today I fought a Greek who desecrated the statue of Apollo. Apollo didn't strike the man down. The gods won't fight this war for us."

"Don't you say anything, my daughter?" Inquired Priam, now looking for his daughter who remained silent throughout the discussion.

She looked up, and finally, spoke, piefarcing the priest:

"Tell me, High Priest, the man who always served the divine origin. Have you ever seen the Gods?"

"My princess, a very few are those who have acquired such an honor!" To say that the man was shocked was little.

"So I tell you, High Priest, that is one of the honors I won as I fought for Troy and you looked birds in search of signs!"

"Alessandra" Priam didn't scream. By the contrary, his voice was low and husky, and without his usual heat that warmed who was in his presence. "Enough!"

"No my father, I don't finished yet. Today, I saw Ares, God of War who killed millions of enemies and will kill even more. I watched him walk up to me in this afternoon, with dark hair like night and his eyes color of blood that had once bathed the blade of his sword. He sat down beside me and, together, we await the arrival of the moon. There were no necessary words to know that there is nothing he can do. As Hector said, the gods will not fight this war for us, and if you judged able to believe in that, and wait for a sheep to swallow a rabbit, you're more naive than I thought before." Alessandra took a deep breath watching the expressions of everyone.

Hector smiled proudly.

"My princess, Troy have you and Hector, you are the two best warriors in the world!" Glaucus assured, he really believed in his strength.

"Achilles is also regarded as the best in the world."

"We are unachievable." Countered the same.

With regret, and turning to sink on her throne, Alessandra said: "You have forgotten that everything is high, one day fall."

And watching the stars, there far away, seemed to smile at her sadly, Alessandra got lost in thought.


	6. The real war begun - part 1

Words are not enough for me to describe how much I am sorry for not updating the story. I do not want to you think that I left or I will leave. I intend to continue it until the end, despite not knowing exactly what will take place in the following chapters. The truth is I've been intensely busy with classes, and I confess that when I opened the word to start writing, I was terrified. I felt terrified because my readers were to place too many expectations on me and I feel that I was not able to overcome them. I want to thank to all, but especially to Arianna le Fay for all the support she has given me via Skype.

Writing and translating into a language that I am not fluent is tiring and difficult. But still, thank you.

Good read!

* * *

The day dawned faster than Alessandra wanted. She had the sense to lie down on the skin blankets bed and having to get up in the next second. By the time she woke up, a nice hot bath was waiting on the room's corners, where two or three servants had placed a wooden bathtub. The water still gave off a slight vapor, and Alessandra was quick to realize that only had to do a few minutes since the water was put there.

She does not need washing, knowing she would get dirty completely in the coming battle. However, a nice hot bath, for her, was the best thing that could help her to relax. She needed to put the thoughts in order.

When left to sink in warm water up to the neck, and delighting in the soft smell the rose petals gave off, a slight thump thump sounded, and the dreamy voice of Cassandra made themselves heard, muffled through the door.

"Sister? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Cassandra. Come on in."

Cassandra don't takes to open and close the door and scan the room. She aimed the bed revolved blankets, noted the trinkets that adorned the room here and there, admired the armor lay in its usual place be bathed in shades of red that went in at the balcony, and finally, his eyes fell on the naked figure of Alessandra, who, in silence, kept her uncommon eyes closed.

Cassandra not long in be sitting on a wooden bench, next to the bathtub, used by servants. Alessandra made no effort to hide her shame. Cassandra was her sister and a woman, then, Alessandra saw no need to be covered.

Alessandra rubbed the skin of the arms absently, leaving her perfumed, even though the sweet scent of roses would be replaced later by agonizing smell of blood.

"Paris intends to challenge Menelaus to a duel, in a few hours." She said. Her voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"I know."

"This boy is a fool."

Cassandra began to braid her hair themselves. She closed her eyes for a second, and almost - or maybe even had - could envision images of blood, and death, and Alessandra with Achilles, both fighting. "He's young, he doesn't know nothing of war as you. Yoy saw death and felt pain in your skin, meat and bones. What felt Paris, in addition to burning kisses on the lips of different women?"

"Menelaus will reap his life." Said the newest, having no shame in admitting that. She knew, as Cassandra and Paris itself knew that he would never see the light of day when he confronted Menelaus of Sparta.

"I hope that when the blade Menelaus sword pierce his body, Paris has the decency to die with honor and not to cry. Troy does not need more reasons to be laughing in other countries ... "

Cassandra suddenly became static, with a faraway look, almost dreamy on her face. When she was keen to answer her sister, herr beautiful voice was just a whisper, "He can ... die today. We may never see him. "

"You must not feel sorry for a man who already has the death waiting for him. You should feel sorry for our father, who will suffer more than anyone to deliver the perfect child to Hades. "

Cassandra's eyes shone with tears. Alessandra turned her head after listening the breath of her sister. Made a point of looking in Cassandra's eyes when she said: "You don't have to cry for a man who already know his destiny. All in Troy know that Paris brought this on himselfs when he deemed wise to bring the wife of Menelaus with him to our lands. The disgrace will fall on all of us. "

Cassandra gently picked up in the hands of Alessandra.

"Why you do not forgive him?" She questioned.

"You already forgiven?" Replied Alessandra. The wave of Cassandra told her so. "I ..." She sighed, slightly leaning her head on the edge of the tub and staring at the ceiling, but not seeing. Her mind was not there. She glimpsed a golden armor, so bright as the sun and something of a blue, so warm, like the sky in his best days. "I think deep down I already forgave him. However, Paris has to realize what he did, what a simple thoughtless act caused. If being rude and bitter with him help that him finally realizes the gravity of the situation, I will continue forever, or... I will continue until he leaves."

Cassandra, suddenly, decided to change the subject. "How was meeting Achilles?"

Alessandra's posture became tense at the question. Cassandra rubbed her hair with almond-oil, washing the night sweat.

Alessandra felt a fire in the stomach. "It was like meeting any other man."

The older woman smiled slightly, almost as if she knew a secret that, unfortunately, The Princess Warrior don't. "I'm sure that meeting The Lion of Greece is not like meeting any other man."

Alessandra chose not to answer. Held her breath, diving in warm water. The sound of the voice of her sister came muffled because of the water that filled her ears, yet she was able to detect the words when her sister began to sing:

 _He was strong and beautiful,_

 _When I met him on that morning..._

 _He was strong and beautiful,_

 _When I saw him on the other side of the river._

 _That river so calm, that hidden watched our kiss,_

 _But now,_

 _This peaceful river is cold when I cried for my love go._

 _He was strong and beautiful, but he will not return,_

 _Because, those who dive into the river, once calm and now cold,_

 _Never returns to the beloved's lips to kiss._

* * *

 _Achilles will not fight!_ That was the phrase that flew through the Greek camp, spreading everywhere like a burning flame.

Fear was also quick to be felt in the soul of those men. They were called to fight and die trying to destroy an entire country by the infidelity of a woman. Feared having to say goodbye to their wives and children, but it was necessary, they knew that the hypothesis of no return was too big, their families could not wait forever. However, the company of Achilles in the coming war was something soothing, and, strange as it was, comforting. The presence of Achilles, there, beside them, seems like what mortals thought of a Guardian, sent by the Gods to protect them from all the evil of their enemies.

But now it's different.

Achilles was not going to fight, because, a few days before, his ego was hurt when Agamemnon, with all his greed and sense of superiority, wished to take the spoils of war, sending some of his men to Achilles' tent. At that time, only were found there Patroclus and Briseis, alone, with the young man washing Briseis wounds. Agamemnon's men acted as cowards approached from behind, when Patroclus was distracted and helpless, and were quick to tease him a blow on the back of the head with the handle of the sword.

When Patroclus was on the floor, unconscious, the cowards took Briseis by force into close the pig who called himself King.

The disgrace would knock on the door of the Greeks that day.

All because of a man who desires more than it deserves to have.

* * *

Alessandra was ready. Or... as ready as we could be going to remove someone's life. She placed her leather armor, her sword was secure as always by her side, her hair was braided to keep out of sight, and now, she had to wait.

Cassandra had already dismissed, staying at Alessandra's room, telling her that she preferred to wait there. If Alessandra was right, Cassandra was now sitting on her bed, staring at the balcony and waiting... praying...

Now, Alessandra found itself in front of her father, saying goodbye as well. Not that sh was afraid of what was coming. She knew that she was good fighter. But sometimes the Gods can be tricky and can bring misfortune to their land with the hot wind.

"Everything will be fine, my father." She assured him, looking into his clear blue eyes.

This blue does not compare with the blue of the Lion's eyes... Why she could not erase the image of those eyes of her mind!?

"The Gods will protect us!" He nodded his father, gently taking her cheeks and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Paris will save us."

 _Paris will die!_ She wanted to shout it to her father. She had the desire to say him what his perfect son had caused, but she did not. It would be too painful for the man who was her father.

Finally, she left Priam, rushing to the side of Hector. Hector was quick to join their hands in a fraternal gesture of affection. Alessandra knew that if she ever had to choose between the members of her family, she would choose Hector. Not her father, not Paris and Cassandra, and not Andromache and her nephew. She would choose Hector, and she also knew that if her older brother was not married and with a son in the world, his choice would always be Alessandra.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." She replied smiling. The eyes of her brother were so intense that morning. "You know what will happen to Paris, don't you?"

Hector nodded. "Our father will be destroyed."

"He will lost his favorite son, but still has two to fight for him and Troy. If we don't survive, he will have Cassandra."

As they left the big gates, rows and rows of their men were standing side by side, all armed and well organized. At the top of the walls of Troy, were located the best archers of all the earth, and in one of the towers, was the royal family and the court of the King.

Alessandra feel the strong muscles of Thunder under her legs when he trotted alongside Hector's horse. Paris had joined his brothers. Finally, they stopped and waited.

The warm breeze was felt, ruffling the hair of all the Trojans and bringing the whispers and good graces of the Gods. Ares will never abandon his protected.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Questioned Hector to Paris, while everyone watched the horizon, waiting for enemies who would soon come.

"I started this war." Said Paris. Alessandra has not lost the look that Paris sent to Helen.

She wanted to erase the guilt of her brother. As much as she pretended that she hated him, she could never do such a thing. Family is family. It's the most powerful thing in the world. She would love her brother despite all the mistakes that the same made.

"This war would begin sooner or later. Do not be naive to think that the Greeks are here to the woman you said you love. Menelaus might be here because of her, but not Agamemnon. He always wanted Troy. Your adventure with Helen was just an excuse to attack. There would one day. "

"Forgive me brothers?" His voice trembled as he left this phrase to escape his lips.

"There's nothing to forgive, Paris." Hector said.

However, Alessandra didn't answer, and as much as Paris tried to stop, his eyes shone with tears. Finally, the woman nodded. Her reddened eyes were intense as she looked at her brother. She wished that he could read what she was thinking, she wished that he could understand what she meant: _I will die for you!_ When he smiled, she knew he understood.

Her hearts beat racing.

The distance thousands of black shapes were approaching slowly. Thunder whinnied loudly, as if to warn the woman who looked after him since he was a little foal, the danger approaching.

Alessandra leaned, rubbing and giving gentle pats on the stronger its neck.

"I know, my friend. I know. But we went through this before. "Her voice was softer and calmer than ever. It was a beautiful thing to see, thought her brothers. "Look for me, will you?"

She again raising the body, watching.

The enemy army seemed unprepared, disorganized. The soldiers did not walked side-by-side in a line, such as Troy, but wherever he is meant to each. Agamemnon relied too much on his strength and did not care to use the strategy.

Get ready, she told herself. The wind breeze came back, patting gently on her cheek. She closed hier eyes and took a deep breath.

She knew. Some intense and disturbing way, she knew that Achilles, whom they called the best of Greece, that handsome, strong man of golden hair and blue eyes, was there. He is watching her. She felt the warm skin, burning and burning, with the force of his gaze. But she did not see. He would not fight, she realized, to quickly search the front lines of the enemy army.

She saw Odysseus, one of the Greek that she had known for a long and who could not help but feel a slight respect, saw the donkey and ugly Menelaus, and in armor that would never be tarnished noted Agamemnon get too. She wanted to spit with that picture.

Where would Achilles? In the midst of the army with his Myrmidons? No, of course not. As if ever Agamemnon let slip the opportunity to cause fear to the men of Troy with Achilles' presence at his side.

So where was he?

 _Why do you want to know?_ \- A voice shouted in her mind.

She assured herself that she just wanted to be aware of the location of her enemy, lest he strike.

He had to be there. Straightened her back, she shook her long braid behind, and rested her hand on the bronze sword wielding waist. Her figure was stiff and tense, ready for anything. She wanted, even without seeing him, that he knew she was still a figure to fear. Always would be.

Finally, she concentrated in Paris. Her heart plummeted in the stomach. Today she will lost her brother. How could he survive Menelaus, a man who has battled numerous wars while the Trojan prince had always been protected by the walls of their beloved land?

Alessandra urged Thunder to move forward. Six carriages enemy advanced as well, bringing a result of Agamemnon.

She jumped from her longtime friend who whinnied, and she joined her brothers. Menelaus, Agamemnon and Nestor were on the front line, and Odysseus, a huge man who Alessandra imagined Ajax and the king of Thessaly were not far behind.

She looked at Odysseus and Odysseus looked at her. He had a disgusted look on his face. Disgust for whom? For her? She did not care what others think of her. Disgust for Agamemnon and the two fools who were with him? That was debatable, herself couldn't face the fat man without wanting to empty the stomach.

"I see you're not hiding behind your high Wall. Valiant of you. Inadvisable, but valiant."

Contrary to what Agamemnon must think your sentence would cause, Alessandra grinned, false but radiant.

"I see you're not hiding behind your men. I think it's the most courageous act you've ever done. Tired of watching the fight from the back? "

He looked at her with hatred and she smiled at him again. Behind him, Odysseus, Ajax and King of Thessaly had an amused expression on their faces.

"You come here uninvited. Go back to your ship and go home." Ordered Hector.

"We've come too far, Prince Hector."

"Prince? What prince? "Asked Menelaus, full of contempt in his voice." What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, then steael his wife in the middle of the night?!"

"The sun was shining when your wife left you!" This was the first sentence that Paris uttered in his presence.

The fun laughter Alessandra echoed by the Trojans, the Greeks, and even the distant hills.

Menelaus took the sword of his waist, and Alessandra was quickly to stop her laugh, lifting her own sword and pointing it to the throat of the opponent.

"She's up there, watching isn't she? Good!" Said Menelaus, Paris looking eyes. "I want her to watch you die!"

Agamemnon prevented his brother to speak, placing his hand on the handle where Menelaus grabbed the sword.

"Not yet, brother!" He approached each Hector steps. "Look around you, Hector. I brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores! You can still save Troy, young prince. I have two wishes. If you Grant them, no more of your preople need die. First, you must give Helen back to my brother. Second, Troy must submit to my command to fight for me whenever I call."

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble?" Asked Hector full force. "Well, I see them. I see fifty thousand men brought here to fight for one man's greed."

Agamemnon straighten his posture, approaching even more of Hector. "Careful, boy! My mercy has limits!"

"And we have seen the limits of your mercy!" Said Alessandra quietly. "And we tell you right now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler."

"Then every son of Troy shall die!" Agamemnon approached now Alessandra. "You should go back to the kitchen, young princess. Women's place is there, or in my bed."

The overwhelming urge to vomit back again. Paris and Hector approached, just like an animal ready to pounce.

"Maybe you should turn around and go back where you came from, ó King of Kings... after all, the place of pigs is in the sty."

"Your..." Agamemnon held back when Hector stood in front of her sister. He cleared his throat, but the furious blush was still there, going up by the neck and dominating him of the cheeks.

"There is another way!" Stops Paris. Hector and Alessandra suddenly looked at Paris. No! He would not do that. "I love Helen. I won't give her up and neither will you. "He said, turning to Menelaus. "So let us fight our own battle, the winner takes Helen home. And let that be the of it."

Agamemnon disagreed. "A brave offer, but not enough!"

Menelaus interrupted his brother to go and whispered something. Meanwhile, Alessandra came to Paris, a brother whom she has never shown so much love and affection as the heir of Troy. Gently took his cheeks, having sheathed the sword again.

"Do not do this, Paris."

"It has to be done." Paris whispered, looking into the eyes of his sister and seeing only fear, anger and love. His body burned. When he was at death's door, he finally received the desired love of his sister.

"I don't want to see my younger brother died."

Paris took the hands still caressed his face and kissed them. "When the time comes, close your eyes."

Alessandra nodded softly, returning to her seat. Menelaus turned again to the princes of Troy.

"I accept your challenge. And tonight, I'll drink to your bones!"

The smile that Agamemnon sent out Alessandra was negligible. The three brothers concentrated on strategies when a soldier approached with a helmet and shield to Paris.

"Make him swing and miss. He'll tire" Hector said.

"His weight will be an advantage for you. Try not to be caught, and when he slow down, you attacks. Tries to hurt his knees, and make him fall." Alessandra added quickly.

Paris nodded. The nervousness seemed to radiate from him in waves. "If I fall, tell Helen ... Tell her..."

"We will." Hector promised. Paris wanted his brothers to tell Helen how much he loves her.

"Don't let Menelaus hurt her! If he…"

Hector grabbed him by the arms. "You think of your sword, and his sword, and nothing else!"

The newest nodded again, putting the helmet. Menelaus showed up tracing shapes with the sword, slicing the air, trying to intimidate Paris.

Hector and Paris embraced. The silence was terrifying. Paris drew his sister to him, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, sister."

"I love you. May the Gods are on your side, brother." And without further ado, Paris raised his sword and approached the opponent.

Alessandra was right when she sensed the presence of Achilles. The same was in there, but not to fight. One of the mountains, well away from the battle, but with a great view, was located the same, surrounded by his Myrmidons and his cousin. Achilles was not looking at anyone but Alessandra.

He watched her as she focused all her attention on her younger brother who approached sword raised Menelaus and the round shield to protect the trunk. She changed from one foot to the other, shaking hands with the swors in her waist as if to jump into the middle of the two men and choke Menelaus with her own. Achilles love to see her do that.

But then it happened. The tingling felt that Alessandra told her that she was again being observed. She withdrew her eyes from the duel for a moment, looking around. Where was he?

Something attracts her attention, and finally, she recognized him. His Myrmidons were mere dark spots while both were examined. He made a slight nod that she could not see, but surprisingly she smiled, and returned to direct her attention to Paris and Menelaus.

The noise of Menelaus blade to hit the shield that Paris used to protect resounded everywhere. Paris whirled, still protected and the sword raised. Unfortunately, Menelaus walked away in time. The blows that followed were almost too fast to follow. Menelaus attacked and attacked, blow after blow, and Alessandra gasped. Her heartbeat seemed to match with the noise of the blade.

Paris ended up losing the shield and helmet.

Alessandra held the hand of Hector tightly. She was sick.

Agamemnon laughed with pleasure. She had issued a wild roar like a lion ready to pounce, like a bear that would cut the throat of a man with his teeth. She will tear the eyes to that unclean!

Both Paris and Menelaus were bleeding from the mouth. Menelaus became more violent and their strongest blows. Paris was not fast enough to block and now had a deep cut in his left thigh. He eventually dropped.

 _It is now..._ Thought Alessandra, _will end now_...

She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

Menelaus approaches slowly, and Paris fled crawling. He got up again and tried to strike a blow on the opponent, but Menelaus managed to make large up Paris his own sword and gave him a strong punch that sent him to the ground.

Menelaus put the sword next to the neck of a stunned Paris, ready to decapitate him. He raised his sword, taking balance and strength, but the prince of Troy fled, stumbling, heading for his brother and sister stared shocked.

Troy's fate was in the hands of younger and he was running to that fight!

"Is this what you you left me for?!" Roared Menelaus incredulously. "Fight! Fight me! "He urged.

But Paris did not listen, crawling to the feet of Hector and Alessandra, and embracing the right leg of his brother and the left of his sister.

"You coward! Fight me! "

"Paris, don't do this..." Begged Alessandra quietly. She remembered to tell Cassandra that Troy did not need more reasons to made fun in other countries, but this time even the Gods must be laughing.

"We have a pact! Fight!"

"Fight, Paris!" Begged Alessandra louder now after hearing Agamemnon roar that the Trojans have violated the agreement. "Paris!"

But the fear of dying was too much, and Paris clung more tightly to the legs of his brothers.

"Prepare for battle!" Shouted Agamemnon. All Greeks prepared.

"This is not honor. This is not worthy of royalty! If he doesn't fight, Troy is doomed! "Menelaus warned.

Hector said, "The fight is over."

"The fight is not over!" Countered King betrayed. "Stand back, Prince Hector and Princess Alessandra. I'll kill him at your feet. I don't care!"

"He is our brother!" Said Alessandra simply. King Menelaus really hoped both just to depart and leave their younger brother, the more protected the family, die?

Menelaus released to Paris with his sword in the air, but the time him led to made such an act, had enough time to Alessandra and Hector raise their own swords and stabbed him in the stomach and chest.

Menelaus seemed incredulous when the two sharp blades were removed from his body, stained with blood... his blood! His body remained standing for four seconds, and then, that was no more than a warm body lying on the floor.

Agamemnon roared, angry and grieving over the death of his brother, and had started out so the real war!

"Get up! Go! "Alessandra helped Paris to run, but suddenly he stopped. "Paris!"

His brothers were to see him run awkward way, throw himself to the ground and pick up the Sword of Troy. When he returned Hector rode his horse, pulling a horse for him, as Thunder already stopped at the foot of Alessandra.

She was quick to hoist up and sit in the cell. Hector sent Paris back home.

1…

The soldiers were getting closer. They ran fast, all ready to serve a pig of king in battle.

2…

Her heart was beating fast. How many men will die today? Parents, sons, uncles... Young men who barely knew what life was.

3...

Was there more young men than she? Old men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die.

4...

"Archers!" Alessandra shouted, warning them to be prepared. The archers lifted their bows ready to release the arrow.

"You are with me, sister?" Hector looked into her eyes, the evident concern that rich brown.

"You still had any questions?" She smiled and he returned the gesture. "For Troy!"

Trojan soldiers raised their spears, keeping them pointed to their goal, and ...

5…

 _And then, the real war begun!_


	7. The real war begun - part 2

_So finally, after a long, long time here is the long awaited chapter. I am very sorry for those who waited so long just to read another chapter of this story: / I will try not to take too much time to update. It can contains some errors._

* * *

The sounds of shield against shield, steel against steel, and bodies against bodies made themselves heard. The Greeks were unprepared, as Alessandra had noticed. They threw themselves at the children of Troy, trying to find a breach in their formation, but it was too late for some of them.

The first opponent came running, protected in his Greek armor and spear. His expression showed nothing but concentration and coolness. He didn't seem to know who he was going to fight. But when Alessandra approached still mounted on her strong stallion, the brown eyes of the man shone, a faint and opaque glow. Confusion... fear... Fear of dying in the war or fear of dying at the feet of the Princess of Troy? Alessandra liked to think that he was afraid of her. Of her and her sword.

The man roared, determined, throwing the sharp weapon against her, not thinking of any other attack strategy. Alessandra tilted her head slightly to the left, listening to the sound of the spear cutting through the air at her ear. The grief of her Greek adversary to draw the sword from his belt had cost him his life. The moment his second weapon produced a loud sound to be drawn, Alessandra's was already blazing in the sun, blinding him momentarily when she raised her arm, and quickly pierced his bowels. Breathing had become void. Released blood blisters in the mouth and stared into her eyes - eyes so different these -, the last thing he saw was the woman who had taken his life. The body fell to the ground, freeing itself from the enemy blade and did not move anymore. However, Alessandra didn't have time to admire her work. She quickly turned her body, still mounted on her horse, and with her sword still raised, cut off the sensitive skin of the throat of another man approaching from behind. A shower of blood came out of the deep cut and splashed into her chest and stomach. He had been making company to his Greek brothers on the floor.

Thunder whinnied loudly, alert and furious. It almost was hit by an enemy spear. Alessandra felt her temper rising, an electric current rushing furiously through her veins. Had her blood been replaced by one of the rays of the God of the Gods? She wasn't surprised at all if she had received some gift of the divinity for that fight. She looked at the man who had tried to hit her horse - certainly with the goal of throwing her on the ground and then piercing her body. He was tall and full of muscle. His thin lips had a smile of contempt.

Alessandra swore that if the same one approaches more, she would remove the helmet and would open his skull in two. With her own hands.

But she didn't.

She picked up her spear, the one she had not worn today, and with an amused smile (perhaps to provoke him), she threw it.

It flew, fast as an arrow, strong as an eagle ready to catch its prey with its sharp claws. The spear had been thrown so hard and so fast that it was able to pierce the helmet and into his forehead, the force of the impact shattering his head. When the huge body lost its balance and stretched out on the floor, the satisfaction that Alessandra feel had been gratifying. She was satisfied.

She looked around. Hector was not far away. And Achilles? Was he still seeing her? Was he still watching her as she reaped the life to his Greek companions? Alessandra knew where he was, but she didn't look. That he saw how much of a good warrior she was. That he saw how fought the one that one day, perhaps closer than he thought, would cut his throat.

But ..., she thought, unexpectedly and surprising herself with her strange line of thought, would she be capable of such thing? Could she kill something so beautiful and strong, something so carefully crafted by the Gods, made especially to provoke her?

She would rather not think about it for now.

She had a battle to win.

Arrow after arrow flew from the top of the walls successfully reaching the enemy people. Precisely she regained her spear, just in time to throw it again as another man approached, panting, with his hands full of blood.

Alessandra remembered the stories that Ares had told her several years before, even before the blood of the first death at the hands of the Princess of Troy was poured out:

"You, mortals, feel remorse and that feeling is dangerous. Guilt can lead a human to madness, and sometimes it can lead to death too." He said as he watched her polish her shield. "We, Gods, don't feel such thing, and even if we do feel it, it is something fleeting, painless, something that does not leave us scarred, not like you. So try to always see your enemies as animals and you will not feel guilty, you may feel sad for a moment, but it is the law of survival. In war it's the same: You kill or you are killed!"

And that was something Alessandra had always tried to keep. She saw the adversary as a simple animal and nothing more. Not a human being, not a person fighting to stay alive, but an animal and nothing more than that.

Once more, Alessandra looked around. She could not see Hector anywhere. The downcast bodies clustered on the ground around her in a perfect circle that she had to jump to continue her fight. The Trojan warrior had not noticed it sooner, but a trickle of blood trickled from a small cut on her right thigh, an arrow that shed her leg.

Suddenly, as if by the will of the gods (and Alessandra was sure it was really their desire), the soldiers, still struggling, cleared the way and the warrior had been able to see Ajax for the second time on that long, tiring day. He was pure muscle and strength, the remaining men would never be able to stop him. But Alessandra was not a man.

Calmly, almost ignoring the battle around him, the princess of Troy came forward with a single purpose in mind: to kill Ajax and save the lives of hundreds of her men. Not that Alessandra wanted to kill him, far from it, at another time or in another life they might have been allies, maybe even friends ... but not at that moment. There they were enemies, two people so equal and yet so different.

Ajax finally saw her, walking gracefully up to him, with an almost divine aura. Her feet found the bloodied floor in confident steps, so lightly that she seemed to be dancing to the most beautiful music. Her dark braid swayed in the gleaming helmet and a small (almost imperceptible) smile held on her lips.

Their gaze met, and they both had a notion that only one would come out alive.

Alessandra finally reached him, and with a small sigh of remorse, she threw her spear. It flew quickly, but not with full strength and speed. Anyone who witnessed this duel would immediately know that the Blessed of the God of War was not really fighting when Ajax was able to stop the weapon with his shield. He knew it too, and he didn't like it.

Furiously, he swung the heavy shield, watching Alessandra slip away easily. He rocked over and over and over again, but Alessandra kept drifting away, her reddened eyes holding a strange glow. Was it fear? Ajax wanted to think so, but even he knew that this woman would never feel such a thing. So what was that ?!

"Fight!" He shouted, throwing his shield in the direction of the adversary, who with a small sigh of boredom turned away. "Fight me!"

The warhammer that he wielded was almost his size, and yet he had not been able to hit her once. How was that possible? He saw the red of her blood dripping from a small wound on her leg, someone had already injured her before, so why could not he, one of the best warriors in Greece?

"Why do not you fight me, Princess?"

"If I raise this sword..." Alessandra began to tell him with a huge weight on her voice "You will die."

And it was then that Ajax realized that the gleam in her eyes was nothing but pity.

Snarling, he replied, "I have no intention of dying today."

"Then let's leave our lives in the hands of the gods, and let them choose our destiny."

And more words were not uttered by the woman's lips. Quickly, with a speed that Ajax had barely seen, she raised her sword in a sharp blow that the warrior had only been able to interrupt because the blade shone in the sun.

The following blows were all diverted, either by Alessandra or by Ajax.

But it was then that in the middle of the fight, Alessandra became distracted. She could hardly believe she had made such a mistake, and she also knew that at this moment, Ares should be cursing at the annoyance of her stupidity. But she had not restrained herself from looking away from her opponent as soon as she heard her brother's cry. Hector had been knocked off his horse a few feet away and had spotted his sister. They both nodded at each other, but in the midst of this exchange of glances, Hector screamed in alarm and Alessandra felt a huge pain in her stomach as she fell to the floor.

She gasped for air, the strong thud of Ajax's warhammer making her gasp. Her sword had dropped a foot away from her as did her helmet. However, she wasted no time in stretching and picking up the sword, ignoring the pain, and getting up. Ajax had drawn the long, dark braid, dragging her to him as he smashed her body into his steel grip.

"Alessandra!" Hector shouted, preparing to help her, but being intercepted by a soldier. "Alessandra!"

Ajax laughed, a laugh so loud and strong that even the gods themselves should be able to hear. Narrowing his grip, he said loudly to everyone around him to listen:

"Is this the best of Troy?!" He scoffed. "The Warrior Princess who never lost a battle?"

And then, again, an endless fire ran all over Alessandra's body, leaving no room for anything more than her fiery fury. With reddish eyes flashing madly, she had pulled her head back and with all her strength, had struck Ajax's forehead with her own.

Ajax roared again, releasing her and grabbing his forehead in pain. And that was all Alessandra had needed. Catching once more on the fallen sword, and with an alarming speed and almost impossible to accompany by all those who were able to witness the moment, the princess had surrounded the body of Ajax, delivering a blow so fast and precise that first nobody thought to have hit the target.

But it was then that Ajax's knees buckled, blood dripping down his flesh as he fell to the ground. Alessandra had cut off his tendons, and the strong warrior had not been able to stand up. He clapped his fists in his chest in frustration as he made another useless attempt to rise and finally faced Alessandra.

"I never lost." The princess of that city answered.

"Kill me then."

"In another life we could have been allies." she commented.

The man nodded. "If I have to die, I wish your sword to take my life," said Ajax, his dark eyes showing sincerity. He didn't want to die, it was true, but he would face it as he had always done.

"It was an honor to fight with you. I wish we could have fought on the same side." Alessandra answered hoarsely.

"Like me, Princess of Troy." He smothered Ajax. "Hurry, sister, you have more enemies to kill."

The term was not used to identify the woman as his blood sister. In fact, Ajax and Alessandra had never met before. The term had been used to express his admiration for her, that she was a woman, a princess, and yet a warrior. Ajax had seen her slit the throat and pierced the guts of his Greek companions with the greatest ease and in such delicate way that she seemed to fly, to dance, while the clang of swords was heard. She was his enemy in that battle, but she had earned his respect.

They were brothers, not bound by the bonds of blood which was traditionally what indicated .someone as a family, but by every tiny bronze particle, tin, or any other material constituting the blades of their weapons.

Ajax of Greece and Alessandra of Troy were brothers of swords and brothers of war. The battlefield had been their births, it was their lives and it would be their deaths. War was their destiny, and both were proud of it.

Blood pumped into their ears. All around was a black, misshapen mass.

"We'll meet soon, my brother."

And with a slight nod from Ajax, and a swift sword movement from Alessandra, Ajax the Great was dead.

The cries of the Trojan people resounded everywhere, while the word that Ajax had been killed at the hands of the princess spread, but Alessandra couldn't accompany them in the euphoria.

The big man's body lay there on his back, motionless, with hot blood still bubbling from his throat open and dark eyes staring at the sky unfocused. Alessandra knelt down, and with care and with a brief prayer she closed them.

"Well done." A hoarse, loud voice whispered in her ear, and she didn't need to look to know she wouldn't see anyone. Ares had the habit of expressing his contentment when his blessed one fought. "You gave him a warrior's death."

And without further ado, Alessandra spun on her heel and continued to fight.

Far away, still perched on top of a hill with a perfect view of the battle ahead, Achilles and his Myrmidons watched intently.

"Look!" One of them had said, but at that moment Achilles didn't bother to identify who. "Ajax is fighting the Princess of Troy."

Quick were directing their gaze on the two mentioned, staring in amazement. Alessandra was quick and Ajax was strong. They shied away from opposing strikes quickly.

"It's clear that Ajax will win." Said Patroclus.

There were several times that Achilles would agree with him, after all Ajax was also a great warrior, but by the stories and all that Achilles had seen, Alessandra was one watched as the princess let herseld be distracted, receiving the impact of Ajax warhammer in the stomach. Anyone else would not get up, but Alessandra did. He also saw her be dragged by her braid - Ajax's fingers curling into the silky and dark strands of her hair - and a shiver ran through his body and when he watched her be crushed by the man. He felt like jumping and ... and what? What would he do? Would he kill Ajax to help her? Would he be able to turn against Greece for a woman? He was not sure.

"I told you." Patroclus came back to speak. "She has no chance, Ajax is ..." But whatever he would said, he said no more, for the words were not able to leave his mouth because of the shock.

In a startling turn, the princess hit the Greek in the forehead, seized the sword, and had quickly attacked him, bringing him to his knees before her.

The Myrmidons watched as the two warriors exchanged words, and at last Alessandra lifted the sword that had gleamed in the sun, cutting Ajax's throat.

"Impossible!"

"Ajax is dead!"

"My Lord, what shall we do?"

Achilles didn't look away from the Alessandra's beautiful figure, who had never seemed more beautiful and fierce than she had now, and replied, "Nothing."

"But, Achilles, she just killed Ajax. A Greek companion." Patroclus had told him.

"Several of the bodies lying on the ground at this time are Greek. Ajax will be remembered as one of the best warriors in Greece but he knew what he was getting into. In war, there are always losses." Achilles looked back, admiring Alessandra closing the eyes of his fallen friend.

From there it was all a blur. Agamemnon had been foolish enough to let the Greek army get too close to the high walls of Troy from where the archers were quick to launch their arrows leading several lives with them and if it were not for Odysseus many more would be lost.

The Trojans were quick to chase them back to the beach, not realizing that they would be within range of the enemy arrows were it not for Hector and Alessandra, back in to their horses, galloping quickly, stopping them.

Achilles saw the children of Troy make way for their prince and princess to pass. Alessandra's hair was now loose and scattered in the wind, the bright threads flying in the air like waves. How he wanted to run his fingers through them and know if they were as soft as he imagined. They were about to reach the gates when, suddenly, Alessandra stopped.

She turned her head and looked directly at _him._

Achilles didn't see it, but he imagined she was smiling. He imagined a provocative smile slowly appearing on the princess's beautiful lips. Achilles was also sure that her eyes so different were shining…

He licked his lips, watching as she threw her head back in a laugh, her hair scattered, the skin on her neck glinting temptingly.

With a nod, she straightened and galloped quickly until she disappeared through the gates.


	8. A big and amazing change in your life

Later that day, when the dust of the battle had settled, both peoples gathered their dead with the intention of giving them a worthy funeral, after all, they had died for their homelands and that alone was worthy of a place in the Elysium.

As soon as Alessandra had arrived at the palace with Hector, her family gathered around them, thanking the gods for not taking them too!

"My children, welcome back home," said Priam, his royal robes brushing the light ground as he kissed her cheeks.

Alessandra smiled fondly, watching as her father spoke to Hector with a relieved expression on his tired face. He was relieved for not having to bury two of his children that day. The princess's eyes went through all the figures, but the one she wanted to see was not there.

"Where's Cassandra?"

"She decided to stay in your room awaiting your return," Andromache had said after lovingly kissing her husband with their little son babbling in her arms.

"I'm glad you're okay," Helen had told her, her cheeks flushed and a shy expression on her handsome face. The princess of that land had never been envious of Helen like many others, but she still wanted to see her punished by the divine arts. "The gods have heard my prayers!"

"Apparently." Alessandra said dryly. "But none of this would have happened had it not been for you, woman of Sparta."

"Alessandra!" Exclaimed Paris, seeing the expression of pain his lover.

"What, Paris?" Alessandra asked, with cold eyes . She did not scream but with blood on her face and armor, she had never looked more frightening than at that moment, her red-tinged sword tingling whenever she moved. "I may have forgiven you, brother, after all you are blood of my blood, but her? This woman who did nothing but run away from her responsibilities? Forgiven her, never! "

"Calm down, sister," Hector murmured into her ear.

"Don't ask me to calm down, Hector! We may have won this battle but we have not won the war that this woman caused! "

"I'm more than a woman!" Helen shouted, surprising the others with the scorn she had in her nymph's voice. "I am a queen!"

The silence lasted for a few seconds, all eyes fixed on the golden-haired beauty. Paris frowned, shocked at Helen's reaction.

But the silence was short. Alessandra laughed, and laughed, and laughed once more.

She sneered, "Queen? Oh Helen, don't fool yourself, you stopped being a queen when you left your husband. Tell me, was it easy to leave your daughter, Hermione, too? She must be very young, should not be more than ten summers, correct? She still needs her mother. "

"Do not talk about her, you ...!"

"You...?" Alessandra teased, enjoying what was going to happen. Smiling, she disdained: "Go on, woman of Sparta."

Helen straightened, trying to make herself superior. She looked at Paris, who tried to stop her knowing that his sister was not kidding, but she continued: "You whore!"

And it was then that Alessandra roared, rushing forward and with a force that Helen did not expect (after all, she always thought that Paris would interpose between them if something like that happened), had been pushed against the stone wall, with a strong hand wrapped around her fragile throat cutting off her breath.

"Let me make something very clear as it seems to be a bit tricky for you to get this into your gold-headed head. You are nobody! No one wants you here! "

"Alessandra, stop!"

"Alessandra, my daughter, let her go immediately! Please, the gods are watching... "Priam had begged. Did he not realize that the gods were waiting for this to happen long ago? That everyone expected and practically begged for the Princess of Troy to put that woman in her rightful place?

"Do you know how you will be known? You will be known as the woman who started a war because she did not know how to close her legs to the naive princes who continue to think that what exists between you is love! "

"I-I love him. I love Paris." Helen said as she tried to breathe.

"What you feel is not love, you stupid woman. Aphrodite herself could come down from Mount Olympus and tell you this. Paris feels lust for you, after all, for him you are the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He is attracted to you by your scent, by your golden hair, by your delicate skin. You're wanted by many and that's why he wanted you, that's why he insisted. You're a challenge to him... And you!" Alessandra looked at Paris, who was being restrained by Hector. The princess's hand squeezed the blonde beauty's throat with such force." You are her escape. You're the boy who did not give up on her and who was foolish enough to get her out of her town, to get her out of the husband that she always wanted to get rid of. She was not able to get rid of the life she was carrying and so she seduced you! You are no more than a means to an end. And now people die for your selfishness. "

Alessandra let go of her throat and Helen's body hit the ground with a sudden noise. Servants and guards watched the scenes unfold, and later the event would spread through the kingdom.

 _"Let it spread,"_ Alessandra thought. Many would even thank her for finally putting Helen in her place. Nearby brethren tried to hide their satisfied smile but it was impossible. A small, light smile had made way to their lips. Since Paris had brought that woman, she had been quick to walk and talk as if she were the Princess of Troy, and not Alessandra or the poor princess Cassandra.

Alessandra sighed as Paris swiftly passed through her and helped his lover to rise from the floor, still trembling and coughing. All eyes were on her.

Her father looked at her, disillusioned, and of course he would be... _How could he not?,_ Alessandra thought. How could he not be disillusioned after his daughter practically attacked the woman his beloved son claimed to love?

Hector stared at her with understanding the look and Andromache impressed. Her sister-in-law knew that this moment was about to arrive a long time ago, she knew that Alessandra had been swallowing many words out of respect for her father.

The princess looked at Priam with reddened eyes full of feelings.

"Troy will fall one day because of your most beloved son and you know it, my father. You insist on forgiving everything that Paris does even though it causes serious problems and who has to always clean up the confusion left behind is Hector and I. You closed your eyes to his childhood tantrums, the struggles and offenses against the servants, and say that he was learning to love every woman he stole from their husbands. Helen is just one more and a war was started because of both of them... This is not a fisherman, a guard or a farmer... This is Agamemnon against whom we are fighting, a man who will not rest on anything to destroy us! And while Paris and Helen are rolling in the sheets, whoever has to go out and fight the war they started is Hector and I again! Do you really care that we both risk our lifes or you are just relieved that it is not your baby son? You do not want to admit it, but you have more pride in Paris, the one who has always given you headaches, than in Cassandra, your beautiful daughter, always willing to learn, educated, fortunate in the arts... What would mother said about that?"

Priam and the others all widened their eyes at the princess's speech. "I love you in the same way, Alessandra, and do not speak about your mother... I can not stand it!"

"Continue to say that to yourself, continue to say that the size of your love for the four of us is the same to calm your guilt and to well-say yourself in the eyes of the gods. I have nothing else to say, I'm going to retire to my room, my sister is waiting for my return."

And so the princess of Troy drew away, sword in hand, leaving a trail of little drops of blood that insisted on falling from the blade of her sword that the servants were quick to begin to clean.

When she finally crossed the corridors and made her way to her room, she opened the heavy door and entered. She barely as entered when Cassandra, sitting on her bed of furs and staring out at the sky, said to her, "You must leave the palace."

Alessandra interrupted her walk and looked at her with confusion: "What? There are no words of my return? There are none _: Welcome back, Alessandra, I'm glad you survived one of the battles that could have been avoided if you had thrown that woman of Sparta into the sea? "_

Cassandra smiled at her sister, her eyes misty. "I knew you'd survive..."

Alessandra returned the smile, approaching her sister, grabbing her cheeks lightly with care to stain her face with the blood that was on her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you knew, my sister, of course you knew..." She kissed her warm skin again. "Now, tell me, what's that story of needing me to leave the palace?"

Cassandra laughed, releasing that single laugh she had... sweet, soft, and extremely dreamy.

"It is the request of the gods, Alessandra."

"Oh yes? Why?"

"I don't know... No, stop!" Cassandra prevented her from removing the armor. She took her sister's hands, insisting when she tried to shake it because they were still soiled with blood and gently watched the red-spotted skin. "You need to leave, sister. Where you will go is your choice, but it is essential for a big and amazing change in your life."

"What do you mean? Is it something about the war? Is there anything out of the palace that will make us beat the Greeks "Alessandra asked quickly and very carefully. Was something out there that would help them? A weapon, some invention?

"That I don't know, sister..." Cassandra had said, but Alessandra was sure she knew but did not want to reveal it.

"I see." Alessandra sighed, looking into the eyes from the other woman. "Can I at least take a shower and rest?" The idea of relaxing in the hot tub was so tempting.

Cassandra denied it, got up, freed her sister's hands, and walked to a corner of the room where Alessandra's favorite arc was displayed on the wall. She took the weapon, then the white quiver with the arrows, and joined Alessandra to whom she delivered the objects.

"Here, you may need it." Alessandra's dark eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to say something, but Cassandra did not allow it, and took the long robes that were on the bed, handing it to the other woman. "This I know you'll need!"

Alessandra also picked up the garment after she had placed the bow and quiver on her back.

Once more, she wanted to speak, but Cassandra was quick to grab her by the hand and pull her out of the room. Alessandra had been dragged by her, with an amused grin on her face at her sister's games and wiles, and when she found herself, she was in the royal stables with Cassandra caressing Thunder's glossy hair.

Alessandra noticed that her beautiful animal was already sealed, and ready to go. Cassandra pushed her to Alessandra's longtime friend, waved her right hand, smiled, and ran back toward the palace.

Alessandra had been left in place with a confused expression on her handsome face. Shaking her head, pulling away the strange event, and raising and lowering her shoulders, she stroked Thunder's nose.

"Well, my friend... I can not seem to let you rest after this battle..." Thunder looked into her eyes as if it understood what the woman was saying, and whinnied in exasperation. "I know, I know... You're too strong to be tired... Thank you."

The warrior princess mounted the beautiful animal, and with a sigh she galloped past her people and out through the huge wooden doors. As she was already outside the gates, she looked around. Where would she go? The guards watched her, they would never forgive themselves if something happened to the woman who was kind to them, who fought beside them, who defended them and their house with all the force of her being.

Alessandra was uncertain where to go, after all, she could not forget that there were enemies in every corner of her country, but she could not return to the palace, not after all Cassandra had told her... What would she mean by that? _Where you will go is your choice, but it is essential for a big and amazing change in your life._

With a confused look, Alessandra let Thunder choose her fate... The animal ran fast, its strong muscles bulging with effort, and a small forest near Troy entered her field of vision... Alessandra had not been there for several years…

The trees, herbs and flowers were dense and beautiful, in the center of the small forest a brilliant lagoon awaited the arrival of Alessandra, surrounded by high vegetation.

Alessandra dismounted Thunder leaving him to graze, and looked around carefully, alert to any unwanted company. Finding nothing, she undressed her armor without further ado and plunged into the cold water.

She did not let herself enjoy the water too much, after all, she was in an open place and not as protected as she would be in her palace room. It was not long before she came out of the lagoon, clad in the clean robes Kassandra had thrust into her arms, and braided her hair in a long, thick wet braid.

Minutes later something happened.

The vegetation trembled slightly and Alessandra became alert, picking up the beautiful arch that lay at her side. Anyone else would have thought it was normal, after all, it might just have been the wind, but Alessandra was different. She had been trained by mortals and immortals to know when something was not right; And she knew someone was there.

Rising quickly – faster than a normal mortal could ever do – she picked up one of the several arrows that were inside her white quiver still to her things, stretched the rope and said, with the arrow ready to fire at the slightest sign of any suspicious movement: "I know you're there. Show yourself, Greek!"

There had been silence in the woods for several moments only to be broken by the sound of the lagoon's shining water. Alessandra waited, her back straight and her breathing suspended. She felt the material of her bowstring pierce the flesh of her hands because of the force with which she pulled it. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the slightest movement, and bright strands of golden hair – those same gold-colored hair that invaded the dreams she never dared share with anyone – became visible.

Alessandra felt strange as she saw the tall vegetation swaying. She could practically see the gods themselves, certainly also connoisseurs whose golden hair belonged, leaning on their thrones in the palace of the heavens, with an extreme curiosity of what would unfold.

And then, with a small, seductive smile, Achilles showed himself. His muscles solidified as he raised his strong hands in surrender.

"You!" exclaimed Alessandra, not knowing why.

"Me." The man replied, still with his extremely white smile, bright and ama... Annoying! Yes, annoying!

"What are you doing here, Greek?"

"Oh princess, can not I explore the beauties of this beautiful country? I'm a guest, after all... "

"A guest?" Alessandra spat, the word leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "You're an invader."

Achilles looked at her with extremely blue eyes glittering. With a sigh, and aware that he still had an arrow pointed at one of his orbs, he walked to a nearby rock and sat down, one of his feet wrapped in brown sandals resting on a smaller stone.

"This war... The war that your brother and the Queen of Sparta began..."

"Oh, please!" Alessandra rolled her eyes. "If what they say about you is true..."

"And what they say about me, Princess of Troy?" Achilles asked curiously.

They said several things about Achilles: that he was handsome and intelligent, strong, well built, with quick feet and hands that could move a sword even faster... He was one of the finest warriors in Greece and surroundings. People said that he might be one of the best warriors in the world... But Alessandra would never tell him such a thing in her life.

"If what they say about you and Agamemnon is true, if you have such an antipathy and can see beyond his flatteries and see his wiles, you know as well as I that this was only a means to an end. He does not care about Helen or Menelaus's wounded pride. Agamemnon only saw this as something that would give him an apology to the rest of Greece to start a war with Troy, a war he longed for. "

"This war will never be forgotten." Achilles began to say, repeating the words that Odysseus had already told him... How long had it been since that day? How long have they been at war? "Not even the heroes who fought on it..."

"So that's what this is about? Your obsession with the memory of your name?"

"When we leave this world and surrender our soul to the god of death, the only thing that will remain of us is our name."

"Your name will not be worth much, one day we will all be forgotten, it does not matter if it's in a hundred or a thousand years."

Achilles smiled and watched the princess lower her guard and sit by the pond, watching him closely. She lowered her bow and rested it at her side.

"How is Briseis?" The woman had asked.

Without delay, the son of Peleus rose from the little rock and slowly sat down beside her.

"She's fine, nothing was done to her, that was something I guaranteed. She and my cousin, Patroclus, are... Strangely fond of each other."

"Oh yes? Briseis is a priestess of Apollo, surely she will do nothing that might outrage the god."

"Apollo is too busy with this war than with passions that his priestesses may be experiencing."

Alessandra sighed, feeling the breeze cooling her face tenderly. Thunder whinnied in a nearby place, and Achilles' blue eyes gleamed as he looked at the princess.

"Why don'y you leave? Why you and your soldiers not pick up your things and abandon my country? Agamemnon is no warrior, without you he will not have enough support to continue this war!"

Achilles took some time to reply, "I could do that, Warrior Princess. It would be very easy to do, believe me, but there's something in Troy that interests me."

"The memory of your name?" Alessandra asked.

Achilles smiled enormously, showing all his bright white teeth.

"Something similar."

And Alessandra's answer had been swallowed by Achilles' strong lips as he approached and kissed her.


	9. She belonged to him, and she didn't care

Alessandra knew it was wrong, oh how she knew! She also knew she should not be doing that, she was practically betraying everything she knew: her family, her homeland, her country... Ares, perhaps? No of course not. Ares was a god who had always protected and advised her since her birth. Alessandra could practically see the satisfied expression he would have on his face as he saw the connection between those two warriors finally complete. He had never admitted, but the princess was aware of the admiration the deity had for Achilles.

Alessandra knew it was so wrong, but still continue. Achilles' hot lips left an anthill in contact with hers and his strong, rough hands from all the practice of wielding a sword ran through her hair.

In her defense, Alessandra tried to prevent this from happening. Certainly Achilles would have to walk through his camp with a black eye after the valiant punch the princess had given him. The moment her hand had struck Achilles' eye, he had withdrawn, his hand covering the stinging pain, and then he smiled.

"You can deny as much as you want, but we both know you're fooling yourself." And his lips were on hers again.

His lips were so incredibly warm, and so light, but with a certain amount of pressure to make that experience sweeping. His scent was divine. Oils, sea breeze, a certain woody scent and something especially of him. Alessandra wanted to control herself, she had to control herself, but she couldn't. Achilles bit her bottom lip, a hint of pain that sent an incredibly pleasurable shiver down her spine. Their tongues intertwined, and when she found herself, Alessandra had her hands entangled in the golden threads of Achilles.

 _So soft…_

She prayed to all the gods that no one would find them at that moment. She prayed to the gods to stop the time, and to let her stay there, with her lips attached to the man who had long ago invaded her thoughts.

"Achilles," Alessandra moaned, as kisses and bites descended along her neck, and she opened her mouth slightly to breathe again.

He was hers, and they both knew it. And _she belonged to him, and she didn't care._

As she lay there, with her skin brushing against his, Achilles' hot breath in her ear as he bit her lobe, she knew there was no turning back. She would give up everything for him; The war, her country, her homeland... She would destroy the whole world if he asked. The load of feelings that flooded her was so great, so strange and so new. This is what lust, what passion and what... Maybe love felt? If it was, Alessandra wished she would never forget.

She practically listened to the gods laughing in her mind. Not disdain, or contempt, or even unbelief. But happiness, relief and celebration. As if they were celebrating something that was about to happen a long time ago. Something that waited for a long time. Something already predestined by greater forces and that in no way could be avoided.

 _I'm his, and he's mine,_ thought the Trojan woman when Achilles slid her clothes down her body, her dress feeling like running water as it snaked out, and her body gleaming in the faint light that came through the trees. Achilles gave her a languid look that started a fire in her veins. _I'm his, and he's mine, and nothing else matters._

Achilles' naked body was beautiful. So divinely built. So toned and full of muscles that Alessandra appreciated against the skin of her hands, with rich, healthy golden skin with a thin layer of sweat that also glinted in the light.

When Achilles finally entered Alessandra, there was pain. Alessandra could not say it did not hurt, but she had felt worse pains before. He entered slowly, breaking the barrier that Alessandra had always been told to guard, and gazing into her eyes tenderly. He was looking at her so fondly, with a twinkle of strange emotion in his eyes.

The pain was intense, but when their lips met in a passionate kiss, it was quickly replaced by pleasure. Achilles came in and out of her, in a strong, loving rhythm, whispering how much he admired her, how much he thought of her every day. Whispering that she was a conqueror, that one day Alessandra would conquer the world. Whispering that the gods made her especially for him.

Alessandra opened her eyes, having closed them due to a particularly strong thrust of Achilles' hips.

"Achilles," she sobbed, her vision obscured by the man's golden hair.

Achilles was dangerous and full of wiles with his enemies. He was a loving and loyal son with his mother. He was a playful cousin and listener to Patroclus. Achilles was many things, but he was better with Alessandra. She made him a better man.

There, in the midst of their carnal actions, in the midst of surrendering his soul to hers, he had almost forgotten the war environment they were living. Alessandra groans once more. _Achilles,_ she had said in a husky voice. The Greek man had rolled his eyes, feeling pleasurable shivers coming down his body.

"Say my name again." He said.

Alessandra laughed, panting. Achilles saw the divine expression she had. Her eyes were once more closed, her head tilted back leaving the long, beautiful neck that he had kissed earlier on show. Her mouth was open, and her white teeth came out as she smiled in pleasure. She was so beautiful, and she was all of him.

"Achilles." She groaned, attending to his request. "Achilles."

Achilles' blue eyes rolled back, feeling his body respond to the sound of his name pronounced by that beautiful and passionate woman. He moaned her name as well, digging his fingers into Alessandra's waist when he felt she trembling with a gasp.

Achilles smiled sourly, coming out of her after a languid kiss.

They bathed in the little lagoon, and the air was filled with laughter, with sound of kisses, and splashes of water. Again, dry and clothed, the kisses continued, and the impassioned whispers were endless.

 _And none of them wanted that moment to end._


End file.
